


Entre plumas y brumas...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al finalizar la guerra contra Voldemort fueron muchos los jóvenes de la generación de Harry Potter que aceptaron la invitación para volver a Hogwarts a culminar sus estudios.<br/>Un caldero explotando, una extraña bruma entre dorada y violeta y dos muchachos cediendo ante el deseo fueron los ingredientes para una temporada extaña entre las piedras del castillo más conocido del Mundo Mágico inglés. Las cartas que las lechuzas llevaban desde y hacia Howarts dan el marco a toda la situación y cuando la prensa también aportó su cuota de tinta, ya no hubo barreras  que evitaran que incluso Lucius Malfoy interviniera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre plumas y brumas...

**Author's Note:**

> El fic fue beteado por la genial Ann o Ahngie-Chosen, quien ha sido una especie de cheerleader y tirana al mismo tiempo. Sin ella esta historia no estaría aquí.  
> Advertencias: Fluff eventualmente... Ligero bashing!Weasley (pero en verdad ligero porque Ron me cae bien). Abuso de clichés.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_ _  
_ _Ya estamos en el castillo. Sé que se han estado preocupados y que estos meses no han calmado el temor causado por todo lo que pasó en el Mundo Mágico. Sé que no están del todo conformes con que vuelva, pero esto es lo que soy: una bruja y este es mi lugar. Hogwarts está distinto, tal vez sea yo la que no termina de olvidar las cosas que vivimos aquí, la batalla final, Fred, los profesores… Sin embargo, de alguna manera es como volver a casa para cerrar apropiadamente una etapa._ _  
_ _Harry les manda sus saludos, él sigue igual a como les conté antes. Quizás si Ron hubiera decidido asistir a este último año las cosas serían mejores para nuestro amigo… Es que se lo ve tan perdido por momentos. No mamá, no lo digo por este primer día en el colegio, lo digo por los últimos meses. Supongo que es normal, aunque me mantendré al pendiente por cualquier eventualidad._ _  
_ _He mirado las mesas de las otras Casas y, como en la nuestra, también falta gente. Algunos se han ido a otras escuelas mágicas, otros decidieron empezar a trabajar y me duele el alma al pensar que algunos otros después de la guerra no tuvieron ni siquiera esas opciones… Tranquilo papá no es depresión, es simple constatación de un hecho: algunos de mis compañeros de clase perdieron la vida en una lucha injusta, pero finalmente necesaria._ _  
_ _Bueno, lo dejo aquí por hoy que ya es tarde, pondré este pergamino a primera hora en camino._ _  
_ _¡Los quiero!_

 _Hermione.-_

***

  
Odiaba las miradas cargadas de adoración, las sonrisas enamoradas y los sonrojos que cubrían mejillas a su paso. Todas esas chicas y esos chicos sólo sabían que había vencido por segunda vez al último Señor Tenebroso con un Expelliarmus. Ninguno de ellos conocía sus gustos. Nadie sabía que aún extrañaba a Hedwig cada mañana cuando cientos de lechuzas entregaban el correo en el Gran Salón. No les interesaba que su mayor tesoro eran unas simples fotos de sus padres y de sus amigos, ni que conservara la varita de Malfoy con la esperanza de devolvérsela algún día, tras una charla que se debían hacía mucho tiempo. Todos esos admiradores envidiaban a Ginny por ser la chica con quien probablemente terminaría involucrado, sin saber que tal vez lo suyo ni siquiera eran las mujeres.  
Un grupo de Slytherins venía en sentido contrario al suyo y sintió una mirada en él, levantó la vista y sus ojos conectaron con los de Nott, quizás por primera vez en ocho años. No supo precisar la causa, pero el hecho lo turbó y apartó la mirada solamente para chocarse con los gélidos ojos grises de Malfoy. El rubio desde su vuelta a clases ni siquiera había dado señales de saber que Harry vivía en el mismo mundo y eso de alguna manera era desalentador para el chico moreno, porque si había algo cierto, eso era la permanente presencia y disputa de la serpiente en su vida. Y ahora hasta de eso se veía privado. No obstante, el hielo en los ojos de Malfoy era distinto esta vez, parecía casi triste y eso desconcertó aún más al Chico-que-vivió-para-confundirse.  
Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa. Una pelea con Malfoy era infinitamente más satisfactoria que todas las muestras de adulación del mundo mágico. Aunque indudablemente ese era un pensamiento bastante perturbador.  
El grupo de túnicas verdes pasó y el vacío en Harry se acrecentó hasta cotas del todo nuevas.

  
***

  
Draco se sentía derrotado en niveles que cualquier Malfoy tendría prohibidos. Si bien, todos se encargaban de recordarle que para él y para su familia las cosas terminaron mejor de lo esperado gracias a Narcissa y al estúpido sentido de la justicia de Potter, él no lograba hallar la paz y la felicidad que se prometiera cada día de su cautiverio en manos del Señor Tenebroso. Porque Draco sí podía aceptar que el año anterior había sido un preso más en la Mansión Malfoy. Uno con la libertad de portar varita y estar fuera de las mazmorras, pero en casi nada diferente a la chica Lovegood o al señor Ollivander.  
Y todo empeoró al volver al castillo. La potterlatría era tal, que hasta le asombraba no encontrarse con una estatua del jodido Niño que venció en el camino de acceso a la escuela o en el atrio. No era que el maldito no se lo mereciera, Merlín sabía que sí, sino que andaba por allí como alma en pena mirando anhelante cada mañana a las lechuzas del correo, síntoma clarísimo de estado de ánimo decaído; cuando debería estar caminando como el dueño del castillo.  
Draco comprendía en parte a Potter. El pobre infeliz había perdido todo o casi todo en nombre de la Luz: a sus padres, a su padrino, a su protector velado, a Lupin, a su mentor… ¡Circe! La culpa se lo comía cada vez que pensaba en el antiguo director. Por eso entendía la desolada expresión que nublaba por momentos la mirada del “heroico Gryffindor” –Sin dudas lo titulares de El Profeta deberían estar penados con condenas en Azkaban.  
Sin embargo, el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas al mirar al chico Nott dejó descolocado al rubio. ¡Potter no podía ser tan patético y gustar del comelibros de Theodore! Era casi como la versión masculina de Granger. ¿A Potter le gustaría su amiga y ahora miraba lo más parecido a ella en Hogwarts? Por algún motivo ese pensamiento le disgustó mucho. ¡Él era premio anual por Salazar bendito!

  
***

  
No sabría decir cómo empezó todo, ero cuando quiso darse cuenta Nott estaba sentado a su lado en la clase de Pociones. El chico lo saludó sin grandes efusiones, preguntó si el lugar estaba reservado para alguien y, ante su negativa, procedió a sentarse. Harry tomaba esta clase porque era requisito para la Academia de Aurores y para la carrera en Medimagia, esto último se lo contó Hermione sin saber del incipiente interés que esa especialidad ejercía en el chico.  
Precisamente la joven bruja entraba en ese momento al aula y ocupó su lugar a la derecha de Harry. A través de gestos cuestionó la presencia del Slytherin en su mesa y él dio nueva cuenta de su ignorancia sobre el particular.  
***  
Draco observaba desde una esquina toda la situación sopesando pros y contras del accionar de Nott. Como él, el chico venía de una familia de convencidos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, su persona estaba en entredicho frente a los demás alumnos, aunque no tanto como la de Draco mismo, porque Theodore mantuvo un perfil muy bajo y la nariz enterrada en libros en el pasado. Lo que no era demasiado freno para la mayoría del alumnado, quienes se ensañaban con los vencidos. Draco no se quejaba y los demás tampoco, eran tiempos difíciles para los miembros de la casa de Salazar. Bien visto, Nott podía realizar una jugada maestra si se ganaba la amistad de Potter. El solo pensamiento llenó su mente de amargura, San Potter había rechazado su oferta de amistad hacía años y, si bien, tenerlo de amigo ya no le interesaba, aún resentía la humillación de ver a Potter prefiriendo al idiota de Weasley.  
Y ahora estaba allí sentado tan tranquilo junto a Nott ¡Era un imbécil redomado! Draco no quiso cuestionarse demasiado quién era tan imbécil. Si Potter por no ver los planes de Nott. Nott por acercarse a su rival personal. O él mismo por permitir que todo eso le afectara de alguna manera.  
Un momento ¿“rival personal”? Malfoy se asombró de que nadie más notara el rayo que atravesó su pecho sacudiendo sus estructuras interiores. Ya sea a base de peleas y hechizos lanzados entre ambos, Potter era algo así como de su propiedad. El Gryffindor tenía una relación única con él y ahora que no estaba la Comadreja a la vista no era el momento para dejar al estúpido de “Theo” ocupando el flanco de Harry, es decir de Potter… De Harry Potter, joder.

  
***

  
Harry se sabía observado, bueno siempre había sido algo paranoico, pero esta sensación era distinta. Literalmente quemaba. Sentía sus mejillas arder en respuesta al intenso escrutinio del que estaba seguro era objeto.  
En un rapto de decisión giró para encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Draco Malfoy.  
El Slytherin ni siquiera parpadeó y el intercambio se prolongó en el tiempo. Nunca confesaría que ese hielo en los ojos del otro chico era una especie de fuente de preocupación. Porque Harry fue testigo involuntario del padecimiento del rubio ¡Merlín, si él mismo casi lo había matado en el baño de Myrttle! Y luego cuando fue llevado a Malfoy Manor y trajeron al chico como si fuera un perro de caza para reconocerlo… El sufrimiento y el miedo reflejado en esos ojos grises no necesitaban de explicaciones.  
Ahora estaban allí con sus miradas enlazadas y, por ilógico que pareciera, así estaba bien. Malfoy no tenía derecho a ignorarlo luego de siete años de peleas día sí y día también. Porque Draco Malfoy constituía una de las pocas cosas ciertas en la vida de Harry y el chico no estaba dispuesto a perder lo poco que la guerra le dejara, incluso si eso fuera la íntima enemistad con un rubio arrogante y pijo. ¡Oh, Godric querido! ¿Acaso pensó en Malfoy e intimidad en una misma oración?

  
***

  
¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!  
Potter lo descubrió mirándolo fijamente. Aunque no parecía molesto, sólo curioso y le sostuvo la mirada. Draco daría lo que fuera por saber qué generaba toda esa gama de expresiones tras las gafas del otro mago. Durante años estudió a su rival buscando atentamente descubrir qué lo hacía tan especial, sin mucho éxito si era honesto consigo mismo. Sólo podía decir que el Cara-rajada tenía más suerte que la permitida y que contaba con la ayuda incondicional de mucha gente. Bien considerado hasta el mismo Draco se expuso por “salvarlo” y no era sólo porque esperaba que los liberara del Señor Tenebroso, Voldemort, pensó con temor. Casi sonrió al ver que nada pasaba y esperó que la siguiente vez fuera más sencillo. Un brillo de interés en los ojos de Potter le reveló que probablemente el chico notó su cambio de gestos y se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

  
***

  
El profesor de Pociones era una conocida figura para cada uno de los estudiantes de séptimo. Slughorn era una verdadera calamidad para los alumnos de Slytherin y para Harry Potter, quien era ahora más famoso que tres años atrás… Lo que hacía que la ausencia de Snape se sintiera aún más para muchos en la clase.

– Trabajarán en parejas escogidas previamente. Aunque tuvieran preferencias las directivas del cuerpo administrativo son claras –empezó a explicar– un alumno de cada Casa y por orden alfabético para evitar reclamos por favoritismo o discriminación.

La clase se alarmó un tanto, pero a medida que el mago leía los equipos los murmullos bajaron hasta casi el silencio. Ésta no era de las clases más concurridas, incluso considerando que la tomaban alumnos de dos Casas.

– Finnigan… Greengrass. Granger… Nott. Potter… Malfoy… Lo siento Harry, pero…

Ya nadie oyó nada más y el mismo Slughorn detuvo su posible perorata en espera del estallido de mal genio del rubio o de las quejas del otro mago. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry tomó su morral, guardó las pocas cosas que había colocado sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia donde Malfoy se hallaba solo, porque Greengrass, quien se sentaba justo delante, ya se había cambiado. Por su parte, Malfoy le hizo lugar en la mesa quitando sus libros y un tintero. Se saludaron con una simple inclinación de cabeza y sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Cuando todas las parejas tomaron sus lugares, el profesor hizo aparecer el nombre de la poción y sus ingredientes en la pizarra, dando inicio al período más extraño que Hogwarts vería en mucho tiempo.

  
 ***.*.***

  
 _Querida Fleur:  
Sí, estamos muy bien. Es extraño aún, pero creo que lo iremos superando poco a poco. De alguna manera el saber que la gente que amo no estará en peligro por un loco desquiciado es toda una liberación.  
Ante tu pregunta… No, Harry no me lo ha pedido todavía… Sé que es cuestión de tiempo, aunque se me hace difícil esperar tan tranquila. ¡Vieras la cantidad de chicas que se le regalan… y de chicos que intentan conquistarlo! Pero gracias a Merlín por el despiste de mi Harry. Créeme que ni siquiera se entera de la mitad de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, es tan chistoso ver a esas arrastradas lanzarle miraditas bobas y que él las ignore por completo. ¡Harry no necesita a una niñita tonta a su lado ni a un niñato estúpido! Él necesita a alguien que entienda las cosas que le gustan, su anhelo por tener una familia, su sueño de ser un auror y limpiar el Mundo Mágico de la escoria que los mortífagos nos dejaron.  
Hablando de mortífagos, los hijos de los marcados andan con la cabeza gacha últimamente. Algunos son muy pequeños como para culparles de nada, otros ni siquiera deberían de estar aquí. De sólo recordar lo que esos malditos hicieron a mis hermanos me dan ganas de exigir que se eche, si no a todos, al menos a los más culpables de la escuela… Porque no es lo mismo el nieto de primer año de un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort a tener en los pasillos a un marcado (asesino o no) y aquí no importa lo que opine Harry. Bien se nota que no fue su hermano quien terminó herido o muerto por culpa de esos magos desgraciados.  
¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho!  
Querida, me voy a clases, dale mis recuerdos a Bill.  
Afectuosamente:_

 _  
Ginevra Weasley.-_

 

***

  
Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en la Biblioteca cuando un avecita de papel aterrizó frente al muchacho casi con violencia. Los tres arrugaron la nariz ante el papel saturado en un perfume dulzón. Ginevra, Weasley al fin de cuentas, al ver que su casi novio no se decidía a tomar la pajarita de un solo movimiento la abrió y leyó:

“Poderoso Héroe, dueño de mis sueños  
Mi corazón late abrumado de sentimientos por ti.  
¿Cómo hacer para que me notes y me correspondas?  
Te amo con la misma fuerza de tus hechizos,  
Con la inmensidad del poder de tu magia,  
¡Oh, Salvador! Rescátame de este naufragio de…”

– ... de mala redacción. ¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Cómo soportas toda esa adulación barata y de dudoso gusto? –La fría voz de Malfoy interrumpió la lectura de la chica Weasley, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle nada por su inoportuna interferencia, la respuesta y el gesto de Harry dejaron en el mutismo a toda la mesa.

– No es de “dudoso gusto” Malfoy –dijo acomodándose las gafas– Eso es directamente “sin gusto”.

Al gesto sorprendido y divertido de Malfoy –que el rubio ocultó rápidamente tras su típica mueca de hastío– se sumó un quejido a sus espaldas y un niño con bufanda amarilla salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

– Tú sí que sabes encontrarlos…

– Cállate Malfoy –Hermione miraba a Harry con el disgusto pintado en el rostro– Y tú, Harry, me extraña esa falta de delicadeza ¿Qué necesidad había de herir a ese chico?

– Granger ese chico obtuvo lo que se merece por ponerse en ridículo de esa manera. Potter ¿Estás listo?

Draco habló con su típico tono de niño pijo, consentido y con ese retintín de superioridad que sólo lo hacía más odiado en prácticamente todo Hogwarts, pero Harry notó que esta vez había algo nuevo en él. Estuvo casi tentado a pensar que el rubio estaba a un paso de la amabilidad, “casi” porque en definitiva amable, lo que las personas normales entienden por amable, no fue.

– ¡Harry James Potter! ¿Qué significa esto? –Ginny por fin había salido de la estupefacción y exigía una respuesta a una pregunta que Harry no conocía.

– Ehhh… Ginny, verás… Malfoy y yo somos…

– No Malfoy, Harry… ¡Esto! –Dijo moviendo el pergamino como si con ese esfuerzo fuera posible que las palabras se despegaran y cayeran– ¿Qué más ha hecho ese niñato para reclamar nada? ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

Hermione miraba a la pelirroja como si intentara desentrañar el misterio de su ausencia de razonamiento. Malfoy se retiró de la mesa hacia otra, opuesta a la que usaban los Gryffindor. Harry miró irse al rubio y luego a su aún no-novia y con un gesto vago de disculpa fue tras el rubio oyendo cómo la bibliotecaria reprendía a sus compañeros por el escándalo.

  
***

  
Los alumnos de séptimo año de las distintas Casas eran, para los menores, motivo de interés continuo. Cuando se enteraron que “el mortífago” era pareja de Pociones de Harry Potter muchos se preocuparon por la integridad del héroe y otros esperaban con ansias los enfrentamientos entre ambos magos, pues solían ser épicos y daban invaluables momentos de diversión. Incluso algunos habían iniciado apuestas para ver quién agredía al otro primero y cuál de los dos lanzaba el primer hechizo. Hasta apostaban sobre los motivos de Malfoy para no haber hechizado ya al Gryffindor y, por el momento, ganaba como causa más probable su cobardía.  
Draco era consciente de todo eso, mas prefería pensar que era el último esfuerzo y luego ya no volvería a cruzarse con la mayoría de quienes hoy día se daban el lujo de denostarlo.

– Malfoy… Malfoy… –Harry se vio tentado a tironear al chico de las mangas para que reaccionara. El rubio fijó sus ojos imposibles en él y Harry se preguntó cómo nunca había notado que eran de un tono indefinible, él estaba seguro de haberlos visto cientos de veces en clase, en sus peleas… Pero no los recordaba así. Notó la ceja elevada del Slytherin y se obligó a dejar de divagar– Hace rato trato de llamar tu atención…

– ¿Y eso para qué?

– Mmmm… Tal vez porque tú eres el “as” en Pociones y justo ahora la nuestra se está tornando púrpura cuando el libro dice claramente que deber ser… Sí, aquí está, debe ser opalescente.

– ¡Mierda!

Draco no perdió tiempo en discutir con el otro chico, tenía una poción –e infinitamente más importante: su nota– que salvar. Luego de evitar el desastre el rubio con una mueca lanzó por primera vez la bola.

– Y dime Potter ¿Sabes cuál es el tono opalescente?

Harry se acomodó las gafas, pasó dos veces la mano por su nuca y con una sonrisa media tonta respondió:

– Errrr… nop… Pero para eso te tengo a ti…

Draco estaba convencido de que el idiota no lo hizo a propósito, aunque su sonrisa inocente del principio se tornó en una del todo pícara y, para rematarla, su voz sonó casi como si estuviera coqueteando. Harry quería darse de cabezazos contra la mesa. Él no pretendía darle ningún matiz a su respuesta, pero ni bien las palabras abandonaron su boca notó lo que se podía interpretar.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Y desde cuándo me tienes, Potter?

Su voz sonó fría y apenas velaba un filo juguetón. Harry comprendió al fin por qué muchos caían en las redes del rubio, esa mezcla de frío y chispas era mortal.

– No seas idiota. Yo… eeeh… yo… ¡Si serás imbécil! –Todo el balbuceo terminó acompañado por un empujón en el brazo del otro muchacho.

Draco estaba asombrado. Potter acababa de tratarlo como veía que se comportaba con sus amigos.

– Potter, Potter, Potter… ¿Quién te dio permiso para que me toques?

Harry estaba punto de disculparse por haber tratado al rubio engreído como si fuera una persona normal, cuando Malfoy le dio un empujón con el hombro y dijo:

– Si hay un imbécil aquí, ese eres tú.

– ¡Oye!

– ¿Qué? Es cierto.

Los demás chicos observaban el intercambio de empujones y palabras susurradas sin llegar a entender qué pasaba. Pues ninguno de los dos parecía realmente moleste con el otro y porque de repente todos fueron conscientes de que algo estaba cambiando, aunque muchos prefirieron no darse por aludidos y hacer como si nada.

  
***

  
La mayoría en el castillo olvidaba que los alumnos que cursaban ese inusual séptimo año era adultos hacía más de un año y el que continuar entre los muros de Hogwarts les daba una excusa para no actuar como los jóvenes de dieciocho años que eran. Los que tenían opiniones bien diferentes eran los cuerpos y las evidentes necesidades de esos mismos magos y brujas…

Draco adoraba la sensación de esos labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La forma en que repartían besos, pequeños mordiscos y lamidas. Esperaba impaciente que fueran donde él los quería a la de ya por lo que urgía al dueño de esa apetitosa boca a que bajara pronto hasta su muy preparado miembro. La felación cuando por fin llegó fue perfecta y el chico sólo se giró y continuó durmiendo.

La erección matutina era un clásico en la rutina de Harry. Aunque mientras se pajeaba en la ducha últimamente se descubrió fantaseando con un par de ojos grises oscurecidos por el deseo.  
Tan temprano en la mañana no tenía ni ganas ni intención de analizar su nuevo hábito, no obstante, cuando a esos ojos se le sumaron clarísimas cejas y mechones rubios los cubrieron, el chico no sólo soltó su polla con un jadeo de incredulidad, sino que abrió los ojos pensando en la posibilidad de gustar de ¡Luna Lovegood! Aunque los ojos de Luna era… ¡Hey! Nadie dijo que las fantasías fueran exactas ¿O sí?

Cierto Gryffindor no levantó la vista del plato durante todo el almuerzo. Luna se había acercado a la mesa de los leones con Ginny y ambas muchachas se sentaron frente a un increíblemente incómodo Harry, sin interrumpir la animada charla que sostenían.  
¡Mierda! Había algo sucio en el sólo pensar en la rubita al masturbarse o así era para un confundido Harry Potter. Se consolaba con la idea de que no llegó a ver su rostro y había otros rubios en Hogwarts. Para comprobar su argumento levantó la vista paseándola por el Gran Salón hasta encontrarse con el rubio del colegio sentado de espaldas a él. Bueno al menos no era mentira, Luna no tenía la exclusividad en cuanto a cabellos claros y sedosos. ¡Ay, ¿qué diablos?! ¿Sedosos? Los cabellos de la Ravenclaw, los de ella, evidentemente él no pensaba que los cabellos del hurón Malfoy fueran suaves y malditamente llamativos, ni… ¿Qué coños estaba mal con él estos días?  
Nott estaba sentado frente a Malfoy y Zabbini. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Harry al notar sus ojos fijos en su mesa. Curioso, Blaise Zabbini se giró para descubrir a la persona que lograba sacar de su ensimismamiento al ratón de biblioteca que era Theo para todos. Al ver a Potter se acercó al oído de Draco y le susurró algo que tensó visiblemente al chico, pero no volteó en ningún momento. Por algún motivo todo ese intercambio –y no los labios de Zabbini tan cerca de la piel del rubio– molestaron a Harry, quien lo atribuyó a su evidente y natural rechazo por los chismes y comentarios.  
Malfoy debió hacer alguna acotación, porque desde donde estaba Harry se vio claramente cómo tanto Greengrass como Nott se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

– ¡Merlín, Zabbini! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que observar los patéticos galanteos de Nott a Potter?

El silencio y las caras estupefactas de los Slytherin a su alrededor que siguieron a su respuesta hubieran resultado hasta cómicos, si no hubiera hablado motivado por la molestia que le provocaba ese acercamiento de Theodore a Potter.  
Con la mayor tranquilidad que logró recabar se levantó y salió rumbo a su primera clase del día, Encantamientos; luego vendrían DCAO y Aritmancia con el profesor Selwyn. Era una buena jornada, más allá de encontrarse con los desaliñados Gryffindor casi a cada paso. Diferencia notable la conformada Aritmancia que sólo era tomada por la chica Granger de todos los de séptimo de esa Casa. Harry Potter por algún motivo no cursaba esa asignatura y Draco se repitió que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque reconoció que se había acostumbrado de alguna bizarra manera a la presencia del heroico cuatro-ojos y a gastarle bromas. Siempre lo había hecho, pero la diferencia ahora era que intercambiaba pullas con Potter y ambos se burlaban y divertían con ello. Reían juntos… Era una situación extraña, aunque la prefería a cualquier otra.  
Estaba meditando en la mejor estrategia para pedirle al Gryffindor que le devolviera su varita, pero debía hacerlo de manera tal que pareciera un ofrecimiento del otro y hasta podía imaginarse aceptando la varita y el agradecimiento de San Potter porque con ella había derrotado a Voldemort.  
Sus razonamientos cesaron al ver a Granger sonreír y hacerle lugar a Theo para que nuevamente y según su actual costumbre se sentara junto a ellos.

– Malfoy, estás a punto de hechizarlo, mira hacia otro lado – susurró Daphne sin mirarlo siquiera.

– Yo no…

– Tú sí. Y si no te gusta “eso” –dijo señalando con un movimiento de su pluma– pues evítalo. Salazar sabe que si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo, ese eres tú.

– ¿Por qué? –Honestamente no sabía qué razón pedía.

– Porque tengo ojos Malfoy, por eso.

Draco ni siquiera intentó encontrar la lógica a esa última declaración de la bruja. Greengrass no era de las que hablaran mucho, de hecho él siempre la consideró muy ubicada, de repente ahora se le ocurría que tal vez debiera preocuparle que los rizos rubios en las chicas fueran el síntoma externo de alguna disfunción cerebral, no había más que mirar a la chica Lovegood…

  
***

  
La profesora Vercelli, durante la clase de Transformaciones les indicó la realización de un hechizo en apariencia demasiado sencillo para magos que en su mayoría o bien formaron parte del Ejército de Dumbledore o bien fueron entrenados para ser mortífagos. Esta realidad hizo que la clase se tornara descuidada, cosa que quedó ampliamente comprobada cuando Dean Thomas debió tirarse debajo de la mesa porque el florero que Finnigan trataba de transmutar se elevó en el aire, se incendió por la base y en el mejor estilo de los cohetes muggles se impulsó directo contra el chico. En su recorrida pasó rozando la oreja izquierda de la profesora, zigzagueó entre las mesas, rebotó en un muro y se estrelló contra la pizarra.  
Luego de un momento de silencio, los hijos de muggles y algunos más estallaron en risas al grito de “como en los dibujos animados”.  
Draco rió ante el espectáculo de Thomas saliendo de debajo de la mesa, de Finnigan deshaciéndose en disculpas y del momento en sí, pero sus cejas se fruncieron al no comprender la referencia a dibujos móviles… Lo que evidentemente no sucedía con Nott, porque Granger y Potter se hallaban dándole alguna explicación plagada de gestos y señas. Claramente a él le tenía sin cuidado entender y tampoco le incomodaba que nadie tuviera la delicadeza de explicarle la cuestión.

  
***

  
El ritual masturbatorio de Harry corría severos riesgos últimamente, ya que de sólo recordar su extraña fantasía se sentía tan lleno de aprensión que la polla se le adormecía sin remedio, lo que tenía al pobre muchacho en paradójico estado de frustración continua. Porque no podía ir y follar simplemente con cualquiera en el castillo sin que esa persona se hiciera ilusiones, lo ventilara a todos y El Profeta anunciara su inminente enlace. Tampoco quería hacerlo con Ginny, ya que no sabía si quería retomar la relación completamente. Admitía que el sexo con ella resultaba placentero, aunque desde un par de semanas después de su cumpleaños lo habían dejado por la paz. Él la amaba lo suficiente como para saber que no debía ir por ese camino si aún tenía dudas. Lo que lo dejaba en este calamitoso estado de necesitar aunque más no sea una paja libre de fantasías. Y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, la sola visión de los ojos de Malfoy lo ponía duro ¡Todo por esa estúpida conexión entre cabellos rubios! Si el Slitherin se enteraba, primero de su fijación con los ojos grises y, después, que lo había confundido con Luna, probablemente se reiría hasta los cien años luego de cruciarle el culo un par de veces. O peor aún, tal vez lo ignoraría para siempre y eso no le atraía demasiado tampoco…  
Draco, ajeno a los caóticos pensamientos de Oh-soy-tan-fantástico-y-me-sonrojo-por-Nott- Potter, no estaba en mejores condiciones. Los sueños de las últimas noches lo tenían a mal traer. De alguna manera descubrió que la talentosa boca que lo atendía era la de cierto idiota que pasaba completamente de él y casualmente tenía una curiosa cicatriz en la frente. No ayudaba en nada que el maldito lo rozara continuamente o que ya no le mirara con el odio o la desconfianza de antaño. Si no fuera porque terminaría hechizándose a sí mismo, diría que extrañaba a la Comadreja y las peleas que su sempiterna estupidez causaban. Además, estos días Potter se veía menos deprimido, pero tenso como si se estuviera conteniendo. ¿Sería el insoportable de Theo la causa?

– ¿Quién usa palabras como sempiterna Malfoy? –Draco miró a Potter, quien se dedicaba a medir el polvo de ópalos aparentemente concentrado. Al notar la mirada entre curiosa y espantada del rubio, Harry añadió– Es que acabas de mascullar algo sobre “sempiterna estupidez” ¿Dime, por Godric, de alguien que de verdad use una palabra como esa?

– Alguien que sí es culto Potter, aunque no ande con la nariz metida entre libros ni se preocupe por crearse fama de…

– ¡Hey! Yo sólo te preguntaba. –Y vuelta rozar a Draco al colocar la medida de la sustancia en el caldero– Además, no te va hacerte el modesto, yo sé que estudias muchísimo y que tus calificaciones son tan buenas como las de Hermione.

– ¿Podrías respetar mi espacio personal boca… aa…zas? –¡Diablos! No miraría más los labios del imbécil.

– ¿Mmmm?

– Que te alejes tarado, no es necesario que estemos tan cerca, un paso más y acabaremos uno dentro del otro…

Ambos chicos reaccionaron ante las implicancias de esa afirmación. Ninguno pudo evitar fijar la vista en el rasgo del otro que lo obsesionaba. Draco se sintió sin aire y Harry no podía jurarlo, pero estaba seguro de que Malfoy no sacaba esos ojos imposibles de sus labios. Ante la sola idea sintió cómo se tensaban sus pantalones y ya nada pudo impedirle llenar con esa imagen su fantasía recurrente. Draco sólo podía ver la lengua de Potter que humedecía sus labios lenta y tortuosamente. ¡Merlín! Su erección era más cierta que la poción que estaban echando a perder. Para su consternación vio cómo el caldero comenzaba a desbordarse y un vapor entre dorado y violáceo invadía su entorno. La sustancia rápidamente los envolvió y si densidad le impedía ver más allá del Gryffindor ante sí. Cuando alzó sus ojos hacia los de Potter en anhelo en ellos lo impulsó hacia delante y tomó entre los suyos los labios de Harry Potter.

  
 ***.*.***

  
 _Ron, compadre!!!!  
No creerás lo que pasó esta tarde en la clase de Pociones… El vejete nos puso una especie de variante del filtro de paz y Booom!!!! No, no fue Neville que ni siquiera toma la asignatura ¡Fueron Malfoy y Harry! el caldero de ambos empezó a borbotear y todo se cubrió con una niebla de color chistoso!!! Pero eso no es nada… Cuando más o menos pudimos ver algo allí estaban Malfoy y Harry morreándose como locos… Fue… Merlín! Rarísimo…  
El vejete los mandó a la Enfermería rápidamente, pero quién le saca el trauma al pobre Harry de haber tenido la lengua de Malfoy en la garganta??? Eeeh??? Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sabía que Harry bateaba en ambos equipos… Bueno, la verdad es que ¿Quién no lo hace, no? ¡Broma, amigo, es broma!  
OK, compañero, nos vemos pronto, saludos a George!!!!  
Seamus.-_

***

  
Harry nunca fue tonto. Okay, tal vez no fuera el más pensante de los magos, pero sin dudas era decidido e impulsivo como pocos. Así que tomó de las solapas de la túnica al rubio y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar. ¿Para qué hacerlo si el mundo era perfecto en color violeta y abrazados de esa manera?  
Draco deslizó sutilmente su lengua contra la de Harry y éste aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Deliciosos sonidos escapaban de sus gargantas, intensos sonidos de asombro, de consternación, de… ¿De consternación?  
El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con la azorada expresión de sus compañeros, quienes cubrían sus bocas y narices con las bufandas como medida de precaución. El profesor continuaba en su intento de limpiar el ambiente a base de hechizos de purificación. Harry aún tenía a Draco firmemente sostenido de la túnica y le daba pequeños besos a ojos cerrados, pero debió notar la falta su participación porque lentamente abrió los ojos y le miró, notando lo mismo que el Slytherin comprobara momentos antes. Trató de alejarse, pero los brazos de Draco continuaban tomándolo por la espalda y sus propias manos no habían aflojado el agarre que mantenía al rubio pegado a él.

– Supongo que… bueno… la clase ha terminado… todos pueden marcharse… Malfoy, Harry vayan a la Enfermería… –La voz de Slughorn les llegó como de lejos– Usted, Greengrass, acompáñelos. No sabemos qué otros efectos pueda tener sobre ellos esta bruma de eléboro. Sabes que si que si no tuviera que solucionar esto te acompañaría ¿No, Harry?

Sin obtener respuesta del chico los vio alejarse un paso el uno del otro con las mejillas encarnadas uno y mortalmente pálidas el otro. En silencio caminaron detrás de la Prefecta de Slytherin.

– ¿Saben? Ya era hora de que hicieran algo y si necesitaron arruinar una poción para ello está bien.

  
***

  
Harry se sentía morir. Por un lado había estado manoseando al insoportable de Draco Malfoy y le había gustado. Por el otro, no quería ni pensar qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de los demás ahora y eso incluía no querer imaginar la reacción de Hermione y de Ginny ¡Merlín, Ginny! Tal vez podría facilitarse la vida y tirarse de cabeza al lago como alimento para el calamar gigante… Está bien, admitía que a veces –sólo algunas muy poquitas– tenía la tendencia a ponerse todo trágico y extremo, casi borde… Miró de reojo a Malfoy, quien soportaba estoicamente, quizás por primera vez en la vida, el examen al que le sometía la medibruja.  
La mujer les pidió de nueva cuenta que le recitaran los ingredientes de la poción, el color de la niebla producida y el efecto en ambos. Volvió a realizar una anotación dando tiempo a los chicos para superar el shock de confesar por segunda vez en veinte minutos que e habían besado.

– Señores, más allá de un potente dolor de cabeza e incluso como una debilidad en las rodillas, la poción no debería afectarles más. Dado lo peculiar del efecto, los analicé a ambos para ver si se hallan bajo el influjo de un hechizo u otra poción y los resultados para esas posibilidades fueron negativos. La sobredosis de polvo de ópalo en la mezcla con el eléboro puro pudo causar este estado de desinhibición… Lo extraño es que se haya dado en ambos.

Los muchachos la miraban tratando de encajar la explicación de la medibruja.

– ¿Existe alguna contraprueba para comprobar ese dictamen?

Draco se quedó de piedra al oír la inteligente pregunta del Gryffindor y la corrección que utilizó en su formulación.

– Ahora que lo mencionas Potter, la única idea que me parece realizable es que recreemos el momento, pero libre de la poción. –Antes de que ninguno de los chicos pudiera reclamar nada por el poco ortodoxo método, aclaró– De existir la más mínima intención en alguno de ustedes de repetir el efecto previo sabremos…

Nunca dijo qué sabrían y honestamente ¿A quién le importaba si podría volver a besas esos labios en nombre de las nobles ciencias de la Pociones y la Medimagia?

Cuál de los dos magos pensó eso tampoco se supo, ya que al mirarse consternados volvieron a peder los papeles con alarmante prontitud.

– No… no creo… –Harry empezó a alegar– no eeees… una buena idea…

Sin importar lo que decía, no hizo ademán de alejarse.

– Es lo más estúpido que escuché en… mmm… dos horas…–Y Draco tómó al otro muchacho por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, apoyado ahora en la alta cama de la Enfermería.

– Eso es mucho tiempo…– Ya sus manos inquietas subían hasta la corbata y las solapas de la túnica verde del otro.

– No siento nada… –Dijo acariciando con su nariz la piel increíblemente suave del cuello moreno.

– Nada… de… nada… –Replicó Harry, alcanzando los cabellos que apenas tocaban el cuello de la camisa haciéndole competencia en claridad.

– ¡Oh, Salazar! –Sus ojos fijos en los dientes de Harry que mordían de costado su labio inferior.

– ¡Diablos! ¡Es intolerable!

Con un suspiro resignado Draco lo pegó del todo a su cuerpo y dejó de contener las ganas de devorar al… a… ¡Rayos! No podía pensar en nada que no fuera…

– Harry…

– ¿Mhm? –Acomodó mejor el ángulo y tomó por asalto nuevamente la boca de Malf…

– Na…da… –¡Pobre de él si dejaba de hacer eso con su lengua!

– ¡Señores!

La indignada voz de la directora les llegó en algún momento.

– ¡Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy!

Lentamente – lo más lentamente que pudieron– fueron poniendo fin al beso. Draco se sentía entre eufórico y humillado, Harry no estaba mejor, con desgana sacó una de sus manos de los cabellos de Draco y acomodó sus gafas.  
La medibruja miraba la escena con evidente diversión.

– Señores ¿Querría alguno explicar lo que acabo de presenciar, esta completa e irreverente falta al decoro establecido en la institución?

– Verá directora… – Empezó Harry.

– Ha sido una prueba para diagnosticar si están bajo los efectos de una poción fallida y realmente…– la buena mujer tuvo el buen tino de callar y un leve rubor cubrió lo alto de sus mejillas.

– ¿Otro accidente entre los recursantes del Séptimo año? ¡Pero sería el cuarto en el día!

– Directora tal vez debería considerar que estos alumnos están presionados y tienen necesidades –McGonagall frunció los finos labios– mismas que al no hallar satisfacción interrumpen su concentración habitual.

Ambos estudiantes comprendieron el punto y compartieron una media sonrisa cómplice al recordar las escapadas que ocurrían en cada Casa.

– ¿Está insinuando que la profesora Vercelli casi pierde una oreja hace una semana por las hormonas alborotadas de un alumno?

– Más bien que veremos otros incidentes de esta naturaleza si continuamos olvidando que estos magos y brujas también son sobrevivientes de una guerra y mayores de edad debo añadir.

Como si recién notara la audiencia, la directora despachó a los abochornados estudiantes hacia sus salas comunes. Draco arregló su túnica hasta que estuvo casi perfecta, lo que generó la hilaridad de Harry, quien veía los labios hinchados y los cabellos desordenados del rubio y eso de alguna retorcida manera le llenaba de orgullo.

  
***

  
Salieron en silencio y al girar rumbo a las escaleras el Slytherin se vio azotado contra un muro con Potter besándolo como si Voldemort volviera mañana. La erección del chico se frotó dura contra la suya provocando un jadeo de placer y tal cez de ganas que no pudo callar a tiempo. Pero no le bastaba, así que tomó a Harry y lo giró hasta dejarlo apoyado de espaldas al frío muro de piedras. Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo del Gryffindor y sintió las del otro mago en su espalda, a través de la tela de su camisa. ¿En qué momento Potter metió esa mano debajo de su abrigo? Y ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ese agarre en su culo era absolutamente perfecto!  
Harry sentía la mano de Draco en la piel de su cintura y era glorioso, aunque el dolor en su polla nublaba sus pensamientos.

– Draco…

– Ya… Ya… –No sabía si lo que hacía era intentar calmarlo o sólo ganar tiempo hasta que su mano llegara a destino.

La pálida y delgada mano se perdió entre los pliegues de la túnica y se coló a través del cierre de los pantalones del uniforme. Con el pulgar acarició la punta de la erección de Harry apoyada casi con rudeza en su palma. El sollozo del chico fue como música y repitió el movimiento mientras besaba sin tregua esa boca que ya estaba decidido sería su perdición si no lograba controlarse.

– ¡Oh, Ciiiiiiirce!

– ¡Shhh! Potter, tranquilo, la directora… –Como pudo liberó su miembro y lo frotó tentativamente contra el de Harry. La sensación fue tan intensa que sus rodillas por poco se aflojan y sostuvo apenas al moreno, cuyas piernas cedieron. Pero ese era uno de los efectos del filtro fallido ¿No? Sin dejar de besarlo intentó advertir de ello al otro– Oye, los efectos… ¿Estás bien?

A Harry le sorprendió la pregunta y sumada a las sensaciones que lo dominaban sólo pudo asentir con violencia y gemir dentro del beso con renovada pasión. Sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello al tiempo que su pelvis se frotaba furiosamente contra la suya y se dejó ir en ese mar de lujuria y semen que abandonaba su cuerpo. Era Malfoy quien le había dado este orgasmo rápido e inesperado, pero no le importaba, ya tendría tiempo para comerse la cabeza con recriminaciones y demás cuando las olas de su venida dejaran de azotarlo.  
La euforia de Draco por saber que él había brindado todo ese placer al Gryffindor y la pura lujuria y placer que lo embargaban culminaron en un orgasmo como no recordaba otro.  
Para asombro de ambos, Draco retiró sus labios del cuello de Harry y mirándolo fijamente recolocó sus gafas y comenzó un beso casi delicado y etéreo. El mago moreno se sentía desmadejado aunque igualmente levantó los brazos nuevamente y abrazó al otro por el cuello.

– Me duermo. –Comentó Harry con una sonrisa ladeada.

– Ni se te ocurra Potter –Pero el mandato perdió fuerza cuando con cuidado acomodó las ropas de Harry, dando y recibiendo leves besos. Luego se acomodó los pantalones. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a Harry que Draco-soy-más frío-que-el Ártico-Malfoy fuera un amante tierno?

– ¿Qué rayos nos pasó?

La pregunta le dolió y se defendió del dolor como mejor sabía:

– Se llama orgasmo, Potter.

– No eso, idiota –y golpeó su hombro, descubriendo que en algún momento acabaron sentados contra el muro– el qué nos llevó a darnos el lote contra las piedras del castillo.

– Supongo que porque no hay camas en este pasillo…

Harry comprendió de repente que estaba siendo testigo del humor ácido de Draco y que no era la primera vez.

– Si serás… hurón.

– ¡Hey! –Esa ceja enarcada que parecía marca genética en el rubio, casi logró excitarlo de nueva cuenta y la verdad es que Harry no dudaba de que fuera algo inherente a los Malfoy si se ponía a pensar en Lucius y sus gestos ¡Mala imagen mental, mala imagen mental! Y allí murió la posible erección que casi le aquejara.

– Pero no cualquier hurón –el brillo curioso en los ojos grises lo animó a continuar– uno que huele condenadamente bien.

– ¿Qué dices? –¿Acaso Harry-seguro-soy virgen-Potter estaba coqueteando con él?

– Déjalo así Malfoy. –Poniéndose en pie le tendió la mano al rubio, quien la aceptó sin querer pensar en nada ocurrido años atrás y también se puso en pie– Supongo que deberíamos volver a clases.

– McGonagall nos envió a nuestras salas comunes.

– Sí, eso dijo. –Ninguno se movía. Súbitamente Harry recordó que el valiente era él– Oye ¿Esto volverá a ocurrir? –quiso matarse por lo mal que sonó eso.

– Nadie ignora que eres un bruto Potter, pero… tal vez esto sólo fue el efecto del desastre que hiciste con nuestra poción. –El decirlo molestó a Draco y Harry tanpoco lucía más satisfecho.

– ¿Crees que fuera el filtro? Digo, ¡Claro! ¿Qué sería si no?

– Si no fuera eso, significaría que me encuentras atractivo. Aunque sea un poco…

– Te dije una vez que la modestia no es lo tuyo Draco. Sabes que eres malditamente atractivo.

– ¿Hasta para el Gran Harry Potter?

– No. –El dolor golpeó de lleno en el rubio y se giró altivo para alejarse rápidamente, pero la mano de Harry en su brazo le impidió irse– Para ese personaje de los libros de historia y periódicos de mala muerte no sé, para mí para Harry eres único Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– No lo sé. Sólo eso. Siempre has sido una espina en mi costado, allí molestando, negándote a ser ignorado, haciéndome saber que para ti no soy más que otro mago más… Hermione solía decirme que dejara la obsesión contigo. Luego vino todo lo del año anterior: la guerra, Voldemort, las muertes, esos estúpidos actos y celebraciones, los juicios, los amigos perdidos, volver a Hogwarts y tú otra vez. Siempre allí de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, ahora es distinto porque tú estás diferente o tal vez ya eras así y no lo vi… Todo en ti me llama, de alguna retorcida manera sé que estás tan harto como yo y pareciera que estás presente, pero es sólo tu cuerpo porque siento tu ausencia, tu lejanía… Yo… yo respeto eso, porque lo vivo.

A medida que hablaba, Harry gesticulaba más y sus dedos apretaban y aflojaban el agarre que mantenía sobre el brazo del rubio de manera inconsciente. Draco estaba atónito. De alguna manera él pensaba lo mismo, pero de Potter.

– Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir tantas cosas de una sola vez. –Y sonrió de manera tal que le recordó a Harry a Sirius- Aunque no me respondiste.

– ¿Y qué diablos acabo de hacer según tú, oh gran ególatra?

– Parloteaste, pero mi cuestionamiento era básicamente si yo te resulto atractivo.

– ¡Circe! Sí que eres idiota e insufrible y… –tomándolo nuevamente por el cuello, acercó sus labios a los del rubio, apenas rozándolos– y éste soy yo, ninguna poción de mierda.

Y lo besó. Draco estaba en la puta gloria. Cuando Harry aflojó el agarre y apoyó su frente en la barbilla afilada del Slytherin, Draco pudo al decir decir:

–Gracias a Merlín por eso…

 

***

  
– ¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes? Parvati me contó lo que Seamus y los demás presenciaron en Pociones…– El tono de Ginny oscilaba entre molesto y preocupado, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico para el muchacho.

– Sí, compañero… ¡Qué momento para vivir! –La varonil voz de Neville le llegó desde el lado opuesto de la mesa y sonrió levemente al chico como toda respuesta.

– Aunque debes saber, Harry, que media escuela te envidia… –El comentario de Seamus cargaba un ligero toque de malicia que no escapó a quienes estaban a su alrededor– Porque por mucho que lo detestes, ese oxigenado sí que tiene un innegable polvazo…

– ¡¡Seamus!! –El reproche de varios se mezcló con las risas cómplices de muchos. Lo que únicamente confirmaba la teoría de que si eras Draco-jodidamente-sexy-Malfoy bien podías ser también la fantasía de todos aquellos que tranquilamente te hechizarían hasta el próximo siglo sin mucho remordimiento…

– ¡Oh, vamos! Si sólo he dicho la verdad… A ver tú Lavender ¿Te bajarías con Malfoy? –El acento de Seamus se acentuaba en momentos en los que el tema podía resultar potencialmente relacionado con el sexo, concluyó Harry, no muy convencido de si esa conversación sobre Draco y sus posibilidades como amante le gustaba siquiera un poquito.

– ¡Seamus! Qué pregunta más inoportuna. –Empezó Hermione.

– ¡Por supuesto! –Dijo al mismo tiempo la otra bruja. Ganándose una extraña mirada de parte de varios de los ocupantes de la mesa– Claro que no debería decir ni una palabra, para que no recuerde la clase de alimaña que es…

– ¡Lavender! Estamos hablando de Malfoy… Debería darte asco de ti misma –Sentenció Ginny– No es tu caso, Harry. Que lo tuyo fue culpa del profesor y del hurón ese… –Atajó prontamente sonriéndole de manera consoladora y afectuosa, casi como si él fuera un pequeño recibiendo un regaño inmerecido.

– Pues opino como ella –acotó Parvati, quien se había acercado a la mesa y se hallaba parada junto a Dean– lo siento Ginny… Pero ¿Has visto lo guapo que es ese rubio?

Harry escuchaba a sus amigos en una especie de niebla de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, sabía desde antes que Malfoy era una de las fantasías favoritas del alumnado; por el otro, Malfoy era su fantasía favorita y no sólo eso… fue suyo o algo así hacía poco rato y no le gustaba el tono en el que hablaban del rubio. ¿Se imaginaría algunos de esos buenos y valientes leones lo atento y hasta tierno que podía ser Draco Malfoy con sus amantes? ¡Por Morgana y todos los putos magos antiguos, no quería ni imaginar a los otros amantes del Slytherin! Ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, Harry se marchó del Gran Salón. En la entrada se cruzó con Nott y Bullstrode a quienes saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, ganándose una mirada indescifrable por parte del mago. A Hermione no se le escapó el gesto de derrota en las facciones de Theo y no necesitaba ser bruja para conocer las causas del desaliento del muchacho.

  
 ***.*.***

  
 _Querido Ron:  
Como te decía en mi carta anterior toda la situación provocada por la bruma de eléboro fue sólo un incidente. Harry está bien, bueno todo lo bien que ha estado últimamente… Lo sé, sé que no debo ponerme en plan maternal con él y te juro que no lo hago, pero es que a veces está tan evidentemente desalentado que no puedo evitar preocuparme.  
Ante tu pregunta de si Malfoy aprovechó para tomar ventaja de la situación, la repuesta es no. Sigue tan distante como te conté al principio del curso. No sé si es su estrategia o si de verdad ahora que se sabe en desventaja prefiere ocultarse en las sombras. Ya han pasado diez días y no hizo nada, supongo que ya nada hará.  
Lo que sí considero claro es que Theodore está interesado en Harry. ¡No grites antes de leer todo Ronald Weasley! Yo también prefiero que Harry vuelva con Ginny, aunque hay días en los que pienso que eso nunca pasará. Ginevra puede ser tan insistente algunas veces que hasta me sorprende la paciencia de Harry con ella, otras veces no puedo menos que admirarla por estar siempre dispuesta a esperar y soportar todo con tal de estar junto a él. No sé, tal vez sea una buena idea que ambos se tomen un tiempo y conozcan a otras personas, de esa manera estarán seguros de la decisión que tomen. Admito que no es la misma situación para nosotros, pero debemos aceptar que somos totalmente distintos de ellos dos.  
Todavía no logro descifrar como una versión modificada del filtro de paz pudo causar tamaña reacción… Aunque dejemos eso. El sábado habrá salida a Hogsmeade, así que podremos vernos como sugieres… Sé que podría utilizar las salidas extraordinarias por mi condición de recursante, sin embargo no me agrada ese tipo de trato especial, que no hace sino marcar aún más las diferencias entre nosotros y los demás estudiantes…  
¡Éxitos con el nuevo proyecto! Te quiero:_

 _  
Hermione.-_

***

  
Harry se cruzó con Hermione en su camino a la lechucería. Aunque Hedwig ya no estuviera, ese lugar tenía un cierto encanto inocente. Sintió los pasos medidos detrás suyo, sea quien fuere no quería alcanzarlo, o al menos no aún.

– Cualquiera diría que te aburres, Potter.

– Cualquiera puede equivocarse, Malfoy.

Con aparente calma se giró para mirar al rubio acercándose con paso garboso hasta él. Nunca había estado en una situación semejante. Sus historias previas habían sido con chicas. Tal vez no fuera un galán, pero tenía algún crédito en su haber de conquistas… ¡Pero, joder, era Draco Malfoy quien estaba allí! El rubio era para la maldita suerte de Harry el sueño húmedo de medio colegio, más allá del odio o el resentimiento que pudiera causar y el Gryffindor se dio cuenta en ese instante de que no sabía cómo diablos actuar. Habían pasado varios días desde lo que denominaba el día de la revelación. Ambos habían tenido el suficiente instinto de supervivencia como para evitarse en la mayor medida posible y cuando no lo era, limitar los intercambios al mínimo indispensable. Y ahora estaban allí, uno frente al otro y Harry vio cómo los labios de Draco se movían.

– ¿Sabes? Al verte se me ocurrió que tal vez sería inteligente asegurarnos de estar libres de cualquier efecto retardado del filtro que arruinaste. –Soltó Draco, ya muy cerca de Harry, tanto que el moreno podía distinguir los leves matices en sus ojos grises.

– Para que estemos claros ¿Quieres besarme, Draco? –Él mismo se asombró del tono chulesco que había utilizado y por un momento el rubio recordó que Potter tenía algún Black entre sus antepasados.

– Para que estemos perfectamente claros ¿Quieres que te bese, Harry? –Esa ceja debería tener un cartel que dijera Cuídate Harry Potter, inminente ataque de lujuria…

En rigor de verdad los chicos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podían sentir el calor compartido y el beso fue cuestión inevitable. A diferencia de las veces anteriores éste era tranquilo, intenso pero sin la urgencia que caracterizó los anteriores. Harry se apoyó completamente en el cuerpo delgado del otro chico y casi suspirando probó cada resquicio de la boca de Draco, quien se sentía sobrepasado por las sensaciones. Era sólo un beso, aunque pareciera que besar a Potter siempre era una experiencia que dejaba sus hormonas en estado de total anarquía, lo que lo llevaba a colocar a éste entre los mejores cinco besos que hubiera dado en la vida… El que los cinco fueran besos compartidos con el mismo chico fue un detalle que ni siquiera notó al escuchar los soniditos que emitía el moreno desde el fondo de la garganta y, para qué negarlo, hacían que Draco se pusiera a mil.

– Potter… Potter… ¡Diablos! … ¡Harry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Me dejarás una marca. ¡Oh, Circe! –Decidió que mejor disfrutar que quejarse. Harry sonrió sobre el lóbulo de una de las orejas del rubio y sopló suavecito en la sensible y ahora húmeda zona. Draco sintió su piel responder estremecida y un fogonazo de celos hizo que se alejara del Gryffindor con los ojos chispeantes.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Porque si crees que te dejaré tratarme como a la Comadrejita o alguna otra…

– ¡Oh, ya cállate! –Y procedió a lamer los labios del chico Malfoy. Con eso consiguió que fuera el rubio quien tomara la situación en sus manos por otro rato hasta que se separaron.

– Debemos ir a clases. –El tono frío de Malfoy tenía un borde casi erótico para Harry.

– Alguien podría vernos aquí. –Cayó en cuenta de repente Harry.

– ¡¿Y hasta ahora lo notas?! Aunque no creo que en este momento corramos más riesgos que la vez anterior.

– ¡Mierda! ¿No podemos hacer esto fuera de los pasillos?

Ambos lo meditaron y sus reacciones fueron muy similares. Acababan de aceptar tácitamente que lo que ocurría entre ellos continuaría. ¿En qué rayos se estarían metiendo?

  
***

  
Draco se preguntaba lo mismo, mientras realizaba un hechizo calentador para ahuyentar el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Eso de esconderse en lugares poco transitados o en aulas vacías durante los horarios prohibidos era excitante; sin embargo, tenía sus bemoles. Aunque el cuerpo cálido de Harry valía esos ligeros inconvenientes. No habían pasado de caricias y magreos tórridos… Okay, también hubo algo de sexo oral, pero siendo completamente honesto, era la primera vez que Draco daba tantas vueltas antes de acostarse con el chico o la chica de turno. Tal vez no era ni la mitad de promiscuo que se decía por allí; si bien era cierto que desde mediados de cuarto año tuvo sus historias jamás, ni cuando se dejó seducir, tardó casi un mes en irse a la cama con nadie. Yule y las vacaciones por Navidades se acercaban a paso acelerado y no le entusiasmaba mucho ir a casa. No porque fuera a extrañar a Potter ni mucho menos, sino porque la sola idea de la Mansión en plena campaña de búsqueda de aceptación social era demasiado para él. Sabía que las riquezas de la familia continuarían abriendo puertas, aunque ya el prestigio estuviera perdido.

– Hace frío. –Se quejó Harry al llegar junto al rubio.

Para el completo asombro del Slytherin, Harry metió las manos desnudas y heladas bajo su túnica y abrigo y lo abrazó. Eso no era correcto, ellos no eran novios ni nada de eso… ¿No? Sin embargo, no protestó porque tampoco era desagradable así que dejó que su capa los envolviera a ambos y con cuidado se dejó caer sobre el alfeizar de la ventana arrastrando a Harry entre sus piernas.

– Llegas tarde.

– No seas quejica… Oye aquí no estará mejor…

– ¿Quién es el quejica ahora, Potter?

– Harry, me llamo Harry y te advertí que si continúas jodiendo con eso de los apellidos me marcho y punto.

– Creo que eso lo oigo desde hace casi un mes y siempre te quedas.

Los ojos verdes brillaron belicosos e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Draco lo tenía sujeto por detrás del cinturón.

– ¡Hey! Sabes que no es tan sencillo. Son muchos años pensando en tu como Potter…

– Potty.

– Cara-rajada.

–Ese me molesta menos que San Potter…

– ¡Oh, mira tú por dónde! No te hagas el ofendido si con la Comadreja me has llamado cosas horribles.

La sonrisa de Harry fue toda la advertencia que tuvo Draco antes de que el maldito soltara sus pensamientos como siempre sin el debido filtro.

– Extraño a Ron.

El Slytherin se sintió molesto. ¿Estaría con él por puro aburrimiento porque el colorado idiota decidió no volver ese año? Aunque Draco era un experto en ocultar sus reacciones, Harry estaba pegado a él y sintió cómo se tensaba.

–Ron es un hermano para mí.

– Como si él necesitara más hermanos. ¡Son cientos de pelirrojos! –Bufó molesto.

– No lo son. Además, él ha perdido a Fred y Percy no es como si contara realmente; Charlie está lejos y Bill ya esta casado. Sólo queda George, pero temo que lo de su gemelo aún lo tenga alejado por un tiempo.

Draco oía la charla de Harry tratando de imaginar cómo sería vivir rodeado de tanta gente. Para él era incomprensible la dinámica de la familia Weasley.

– No olvides a la chica, tu novia.

Harry volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ternura, ante la mención de Ginevra Weasley y el rubio se odió por conseguir esa reacción del chico entre sus brazos.

– Ginny es como un chico más en algunos aspectos. Es una bruja poderosa y una excelente jugadora de quidditch…

– Con un gusto deplorable en materia de chicos.

Harry parpadeó detrás de sus lentes tratando de encajar la frase y preguntó entre tímido y divertido.

– ¿Debo recordarte que compartes parte de sus gustos?

– ¿De qué hablas? Jamás miré al chico Thomas de esa manera. –Disfrutó con la mirada confusa del otro– Aunque si ella notó el atractivo de Blaise…

– ¿Zabbini? –El pecho de Harry rugió indignado– ¡¿Zabbini?! Pues si te resulta tan atractivo qué esperas para…

– ¿Son celos eso que destilan tus palabras?

– Por supuesto que no. Ese mequetrefe no le gustaría a Ginny. –Draco entrecerró los ojos y su ceja se elevó para la completa molestia de Harry– Y a ti… Tú no deberías siquiera mirarlo ¿Sabes? Porque es como si yo te comentara el atractivo de Ernie o de Theo.

– No, Potter. Eso sí que no. A Nott ni te le acerques. –Como para reafirmar sus palabras encerró a Harry con sus muslos.

– ¿Son celos eso que oigo, Malfoy?

– ¡Demonios! ¡No! Pero no me gusta compartir.

– ¿Somos exclusivos ahora?

Draco casi boqueaba de la impresión.

– ¿Cómo que ahora? ¿Es que tú…?

– No Draco. Sólo he estado contigo desde que lo dejamos con Ginny y… errr… bueno… –No debería ser tan difícil preguntar– Ermm… ¿Tú?

– ¿Yo qué? –Cuestionó burlón.

– Sólo dímelo.

– No, Harry, yo tampoco.

–Bien. Porque acabo de comprobar algo que ya sospechaba… No soy tan generoso como les gusta creer a todos y no me apetece para nada compartirte con nadie.

La luz de esos ojos verdes, la calidez del cuerpo delgado, hasta su ligero aroma a shampoo, por poco y marean al rubio.

– Oye Potter ¿Has notado que estamos aquí parloteando, congelándonos el culo y nada?

– ¿Cómo nada? Si apenas respiro por este abrazo tuyo… –Antes de que el otro pudiera soltarlo, hundió la nariz en el pálido cuello y besó con suavidad el lugar del que estaba seguro destilaba la esencia del Slytherin.

Draco se dejó hacer, disfrutando del raro arrebato dominante de Harry. Por su parte, inició una caricia por debajo de la camiseta del moreno, no solían comportarse de esa manera y en verdad le asustaba bastante todo lo que implicaba. Eran exclusivos, ahora se abrazaban con ternura, los labios de Harry ya conocían sus puntos erógenos mejor que él mismo, Draco reconocía los sonidos del Gryffindor… ¡Merlín! No estarían enamorados ¿O sí?

– Harry… ¡Oh, eso se siente bien! –Trató de pensar mientras el moreno lamía su nuez de Adán– Harry… ¿Qué harás en Yule?

– Los Weasley me invitaron a pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera –contestó mirándolo de frente– ¿Qué harás tú?

– No lo decidí aún. Tal vez me quede en el castillo porque no tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa, aunque supongo que es lo correcto por el bien de la familia y eso… Además, es lo que mi madre de seguro espera y con sobrada razón.

– ¿Te quedarías pudiendo ir a casa o a alguna otra parte?

En verdad el tema le interesaba a Harry, aunque no hubiera pensado en ello hasta que el rubio lo sacara a colación. Recibió un encogimiento de hombros como toda respuesta.

–No es la gran cosa. Tampoco sería la primera vez. La diferencia es que ahora debería ir porque hay que mostrar un frente unido frente a la sociedad –tras otro encogimiento de hombros cambió sutilmente el ángulo de la conversación ¿Siempre pasas las Festividades con la familia de tu novia? –Draco era consciente de que llamar a Ginny Weasley de esa manera era un recordatorio de su real situación en la vida del Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

– No tengo novia. Y sí, suelo pasar las Navidades con ellos, aunque una vez lo hicimos en mi casa.

– ¿Tu casa? ¿Con los muggles?

– No –La sonrisa amargada hizo que Draco se sienta incómodo– En la Mansión Black, la casa de mi padrino.

– ¿Conoces la casa Casa Black? Mi madre siempre habla de esa casa, aunque nunca me llevó allí… ¡Qué tonto! Claro que la conoces, si eres el heredero.

– ¿Te gustaría conocerla? Si hasta estás en uno de los muros.

– ¿Y eso?

– En el árbol genealógico… ¡Oh! Acabo de notar que tal vez eso debería ser tuyo.

–Tal vez, aunque no lo creo. Somos muy pocos descendientes de los Black y ya ninguno lleva el apellido familiar, el cual murió con… –Se calló abruptamente al notar lo que estuvo a punto de soltar.

– Sirius.

– Lo siento Harry –Y en verdad lo hacía, era atroz sentirse solo y perdido en la vida y no quería ver a Harry de nuevo como a principios del año escolar.

– No lo hagas. Es sólo que no me resigno. Mi padrino fue lo más cercano a un padre que haya tenido. Y como todo en mi vida, duró lo justo como para ilusionarme y luego sufrir.

– ¡Oye! No todo. –Y dejó un ligero beso en los labios de Harry.

– ¿Te quedarías? Cuando terminemos Hogwarts y yo sólo quiera ser un estudiante más de Medimagia, cuando ya no haya fama, cuando te necesite ¿Estarías allí?

El anhelo en su voz y la tristeza en su mirada fueron más fuertes que toda la frialdad innata y aprendida del chico Malfoy.

– Mientras así lo quieras, aquí estaré.

La mirada que compartieron se prolongó en el silencio y el vaho de sus respiraciones dibujó promesas en el espacio frío entre sus rostros.

– ¿Te gustaría conocer Grimmauld Place 12?

– ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa, Potter?

– Sí, Draco. ¿Quieres pasar conmigo las vacaciones?

Era una locura y ambos lo sabían, pero la tentación era muy fuerte. Más allá del aspecto físico no resuelto de su relación, estaba el detalle de que estaban admitiendo que “eso” entre ellos era una “relación”. Draco sabía que debería decir que no… Aunque ¡Qué diablos! ¡Sólo tenía dieciocho años, Salazar querido!

–Sí, Potter, me agradaría aceptar tu invitación.

– Harry, Draco, me llamo Haaaaarry.

Fue lo último que dijeron por un buen rato pues sus bocas estaban golosamente ocupadas.

 

 ***.*.***

  
 _Estimada señora Tonks:_ _  
_ _Espero que al recibir ésta se encuentre usted bien. ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por la foto de Teddy que me ha enviado! Quisiera saber, si no es mucho pedir, si me permitiría visitar al pequeño ahora en las vacaciones escolares de Navidad. Estaré quedándome en Grimmauld Place y tal vez usted podría decirme en qué fecha y horario le queda mejor mi visita, en caso de que su respuesta sea afirmativa. Además, ¿Podría indicarme qué tipo de juguetes puede utilizar un niño de la edad de su nieto? Porque no estoy muy seguro de no ir a equivocarme al comprarle sus regalos._ _  
_ _Me preguntaba en su carta cómo van las cosas por aquí, supongo que bien. Es decir, sé que mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Aún hay en todos una sensación de extrañeza, pero vamos poco a poco y creo que encontraremos la manera de salir adelante juntos._ _  
_ _Atentamente:_

 _  
_ _Harry Potter.-_

 _PD: Una última pregunta ¿Qué le regalaría usted a un Slytherin de mi edad más o menos?_

***

  
– Harry, me contó Ron que le escribiste.

– ¡Hola Hermione! Disculpa venía distraído –El muchacho leía un pergamino, que a todas luces era una carta con una caligrafía estilizada y elegante– ¿Decías?

– Hola Harry –la bruja debía admitir que a veces ese despiste que todos relacionaban con su amigo tenía cierto encanto, y le sonrió cálidamente– te decía que Ron me comentó que le escribiste.

– ¡Ah! Sí, pero sabes que lo hago con alguna regularidad ¿No? –Dijo guardando el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero me dijo que no irás a la Madriguera en vacaciones.

–No, pasaré Yule y demás festividades en Londres, aunque sí les visitaré en algún momento.

– Harry tú sabes que ellos en verdad te quieren allí ¿Cierto? En casa de los Weasley eres más que bienvenido. No creas en ningún momento que impones tu presencia o algo así…

Caminaban juntos hacia la clase de DCAO y la expresión de Hermione era de interesada preocupación.

– Lo sé y no creas que no me sienta agradecido por el interés y el cariño de todos. Es sólo que necesito un tiempo para mí… No sé qué más decirte, pero ¿Puedes comprenderme?

– Claro que sí, Harry. Te entiendo. Pero no sé si Ron y su familia lo hagan.

 

***

  
DCAO no era de sus clases favoritas, aunque el sabía que podía ser malditamente bueno en la materia. A menos que tuviera enfrente a Harry-soy-un-jodido-súper-mago-poderoso-Potter. La clase era de práctica de hechizos de ataque y defensa. Draco se preguntaba por qué nadie notaba la situación en la que estaban todos los alumnos de su curso e incluso los de quinto y sexto. Era casi risible que los tuvieran practicando ristusempras y zancadillas cuando muchos de ellos lucharon por sus vidas pocos meses antes y el curso anterior fueron instruidos en Artes oscuras directamente…

– Señor Malfoy concéntrese.

Molesto por el llamado al orden afirmó la varita y atacó.

– _¡Relaskio!_

– _¡Protego! ¡Silencius!_

– _¡Impedimenta! ¡Incarcerus!_

– _¡Impedimenta! ¡Everte statum!_

– _¡Protego!_

La ceja rubia del Slytherin apenas subió al reconocer el hechizo y un asomo de sonrisa ladeada curvó sus labios. El impacto de su primer ataque había movido a Harry varios pasos, pero logró frenarlo a tiempo. El intento del Gryffindor por callar a Draco impidiéndole el ataque casi dio en el blanco, pero el mago lo había rechazado quedando casi de rodillas y atacando desde esa posición. Los demás alumnos comenzaron a formar un amplio círculo incapaces de quitar la vista del casi duelo que libraban los dos magos más notorios de la clase. El brillo en los ojos de Harry y la media sonrisa de Malfoy eran claros indicadores de que se estaban tomando en serio la práctica, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no quisieran hacer daño real, dado los hechizos que habían elegido hasta el momento. Ambas voces se oyeron casi al mismo tiempo:

– _¡Depulso!_

– _¡Flipendo! ¡Impediment…a… ah!_

Si bien, Draco rodó malamente por el suelo del salón, quien se llevó la peor parte fue Harry dado que voló literalmente hacia uno de los muros dándose un fuerte golpe. Mirando desde el suelo mientras se incorporaba, el rubio no podía creer que Harry ni siquiera intentara un hechizo de defensa luego de su ataque simultáneo. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y casi correr hacia su contrincante, llegando al mismo tiempo que la chica Granger.

– ¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry! –La varita de Hermione se clavó en el cuello del rubio, al tiempo en que ambos intentaban acercarse al mago caído. La joven bruja estaba frenética de preocupación– ¡Aléjate de él maldito mortífago!

El Slytherin recibió el insulto son una reacción aparente, sin embargo los delgados dedos del muchacho temblaban mientras acercaba la varita al cuerpo de Harry.

– _Ennervate_ –susurró Draco apuntando directamente. Sintió cómo era jalado hacia atrás y lo separaban del moreno. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó no perder el contacto visual con el chico que ahora descansaba sobre la falda de Hermione. Notó el aleteo de pestañas y párpados en el esfuerzo por abrirse y vio los ojos verdes desenfocados mientras la muchacha recolocaba las gafas con suavidad.

– ¿Draco? –La voz de Harry no era un susurro, aunque tampoco era su tono normal– Hermione ¿Draco?

– No te preocupes Harry, Neville y Dean lo tienen.

Medio mareado aún, Harry se sentó buscando con la mirada al rubio, mientras el profesor le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Por qué no me desarmaste? –La pregunta enfocaba directamente hacia el rostro pálido del Slytherin, quien aún era sostenido firmemente por los leones los que a su vez estaban rodeados por el grupo de túnicas verdes. Draco negó con algo de inseguridad, viendo al moreno caminar algo tembloroso hacia él liberándose del agarre del profesor– El Expelliarmus era el hechizo lógico y lo sabes…

 – ¿El hechizo lógico…? –El brillo en los ojos grises por los que Harry prácticamente haría cualquier cosa, le alertó del momento en el que el Draco comprendió e hizo que hasta el golpe valiera la pena– Tú… GRYFFINDOR ESTÚPIDO. ¿Por eso no te protegiste? ¿Para que yo pudiera recuperarla? Eres un… eres… aaaarghhhh ¡Potter!

Todo el grupo permanecía en silencio mirando a los rivales salir discutiendo del salón, las “p” y “t” casi mordidas de Draco Malfoy apenas y fueron notados por un par de ellos. Como siempre muchos prefirieron permanecer en la ignorancia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 

 ***.*.***

  
 _Draco querido:  
Con tu padre entendemos que eres joven y que te resulta más atractiva la idea de pasar las festividades con amigos que con nosotros. Sin embargo, no necesito recordarte, tus responsabilidades para con la familia. No creas que trato de modificar tus planes así sin más, porque no es mi intención; es que sabes perfectamente la situación en la que nos encontramos y cómo sólo manteniéndonos unidos podremos salir airosos. Tampoco debo contarte que si bien el dinero de las arcas familiares ha pagado fianzas y deudas, el común de los magos y brujas no coinciden con las decisiones políticas y económicas del Ministerio la mayor parte del tiempo… Sabes que no haría este intento si no fuera absolutamente necesario ¿Cierto? Aunque más no sea, asiste a la Celebración de Yule en la Mansión, lo que hagas el resto del tiempo y con quién lo hagas no será de nuestra incumbencia, aunque tu padre opine lo contrario. ¿Lo pensarás?  
Te ama:  
             Mamá.-_

***

  
La estación de King’s Cross era un mar de túnicas, saludos y sonidos típicos de cientos de adolescentes siendo recibidos por sus familias y amigos.

– ¡Harry! Hermano ¿Cómo estás? –Ron casi lo levanta del suelo al abrazarlo para darle la bienvenida. Al soltarlo tomó por el talle a su novia y la acercó lo más posible a su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo va todo Ron? –Estaba realmente feliz de ver al chico alto y musculoso. Ron parecía cambiado, Harry no lograba precisar la causa. Pero había algo del todo distinto en su amigo.

– Ya sabes. El negocio de a poco se ha ido reactivando, George es un buen socio, aunque la verdad más parece un jefe por el momento… Pero bueno es normal, yo recién empiezo. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Aún no has hecho tu movida? Mira que no te esperará eternamente.

Harry se sintió muy incómodo por ese comentario. Primero, porque ya casi ni recordaba qué se sentía al estar enamorado de Ginevra y segundo, porque Draco se hallaba a escasos pasos de ellos bajo uno de los arcos y sus ojos habían adquirido esa cualidad metálica que tan bien recordaba de siete años de peleas.

– Ronald, deja a Harry en paz. Ambos son adultos y ellos sabrán –siempre se podía contar con Hermione y su tonito de maestra de escuela.

– Pero Mione, si yo sólo lo digo porque me preocupa que las cosas lleguen muy lejos sin una definición –dijo alzando grotescamente sus cejas– ¿Recuerdas el incidente en el cobertizo de papá?

– ¡Ron! – Ambas voces se mezclaron ante las payasadas del mago.

Harry vio con consternación a Draco girar dirigirse con andar confiado hacia la salida. Con impotencia se sintió abrazado por Ginny, quien junto a los demás hacía un último intento por convencerlo de ir a la Madriguera.

Draco intentó mantener la calma hasta que el último comentario de Weasley lo saco completamente de quicio y decidió que era mejor marcharse antes de pasar por la humillante charla en la que Potter le diría que finalmente sí prefería ir a la casa de los pelirrojos. Su orgullo se rebeló violentamente cuando no pudo evitar girarse a echar un último vistazo a Harry, sólo para verlo abrazado a la chica Weasley y supo que eso era todo. Apretó el puño dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica y decidió ir a Wiltshire. No era esperado, pero sería la mejor sorpresa que podría dar a Narcissa. Además, la Mansión era su casa, sin importar cuántos mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort hubieran pasado por ella. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el local con chimeneas conectadas a la red flú más cercano y al momento de dar la dirección familiar sintió un par de brazos tomándolo por detrás y el hueco en su estómago provocado por la aparición conjunta. Acabó cayendo violentamente en una sala desconocida y como era de esperar Harry lo hizo tan si ninguna gracia que no sólo cayó sino que se llevó con él al rubio hasta la alfombra.

– ¡Ouch!

– ¡Ahhh!

– ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un…! ¡Quítate! –Draco se hallaba de boca abajo con el cuerpo de Harry desparramado sobre el suyo y con cabreo de mil demonios por el susto que aún no se le iba del cuerpo.

– Lo siento… Yo… –Se vio empujado hacia un lado y se dejó caer de espaldas junto al otro chico– ¿Por qué te ibas?

Draco podría decirle que no era para nada correcto aparecerse de esa manera, que podrían haber sufrido un accidente, que odiaba aparecerse, que… ¡Mierda! Cien cosas más… Y a Harry sólo parecía preocuparle el motivo de su retirada, que si hubiera tenido tiempo para meditarlo no debería siquiera haber notado el muy imbécil todo ocupado con la tonta de la Weasley colgada del cuello.

– ¿No es evidente? Cambié de opinión, prefiero ir a casa. –Era una mentira a medias, pero Harry no tenía por qué saberlo.

– Pero… –Se giró hacia el rubio y sus ojos mostraban tal desilusión que dejó pasmado al otro– Creí que estaríamos juntos…

– Vamos Potter, si es claro que tú estarás mucho más cómodo con esos amigos que te traes.

– ¿De qué hablas? –El muchacho lucía francamente confuso.

–Te vi, mejor dicho, les vi y escuché su charla. Sólo estás conmigo ¡Vaya Merlín a saber por qué! hasta que encuentres el valor para formalizar con la zanahoria esa…

Harry se sintió insultado en demasiados niveles, no obstante. Había algo poderoso que se ocultaba tras los dichos del chico frente a sí. Con cuidado quitó un mechón rubio de los ojos de Draco y susurró apenas:

– ¿Te ibas porque pensaste que te rechazaría? –El ligero rubor en las pálidas mejillas le confirmó su suposición – ¡Dioses, Draco! Se supone que el inteligente eres tú. Y mírate haciendo un berrinche en mi alfombra.

– Yo no…

– ¡Oh, ya cállate Malfoy!

Y tomó al mago atrayéndolo hacia sí para el beso que esperaba desde antes de subir al bendito tren. Se dejó caer suavemente de espaldas con el Slytherin cubriéndolo y por primera vez en el día se sintió bien.

 

***

  
– Señor Harry Potter, Señor –la voz rasposa de Kreacher separó a los dos magos, quienes ignoraban cuánto tiempo estuvieron dedicados a acariciar y besar tanto como pudieran.

– Dime, Kreacher –Harry miraba divertido la molesta expresión del elfo doméstico desde su posición en la alfombra con Draco aún semi-cubriendo su cuerpo.

– Kreacher ya organizó las habitaciones y preparó la comida que Harry Potter pidió para él y para su invitado.

– Gracias Kreacher. –No supo quién se ahogó más por sus palabras, si el elfo o el rubio, lo que le llevó a agregar– A propósito Kreacher, él es Draco Malfoy…

– ¿El señor es Draco Malfoy Black? ¿El hijo del ama Narcissa? ¿El descendiente más cercano de la honorable casa de mi ama Walburga?

Ambos muchachos se incorporaron ante el tono excitado del elfo para verlo frotarse las manos, hiperventilar y hacer de sus ojos dos enormes lagunas cristalinas.

– Errr… Sí, es él.

– ¡Amo Draco Malfoy, señor! Es un honor para Kreacher servir a un mago sangrepura de su categoría señor.

Draco tan sólo inclinó la cabeza, pero para la pequeña criatura eso fue el colmo y con las manos en alto se alejó caminando sin darles la espalda murmurando cosas como “mestizos”, “traiciones”, “servir al nuevo amo” y otras más que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a entender.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que le caíste bien –Dijo innecesariamente Harry para hilaridad de ambos.

– Bueno es evidente que la pobre criatura exrañaba su lugar al servicio de la “noble casa de los Black”…

Se levantaron de la alfombra y Harry llevó a Draco a una rápida recorrida por la oscura mansión.

– ¡Dioses, Potter! ¿Cómo permites que tu casa permanezca en este estado? Es… es… criminal.

– Bueno… –Harry se rascó la nuca mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor –Nunca me importó, porque no es como si la sintiera mi “hogar”. Además, hasta hace poco era el cuartel de la Orden.

Draco iba mirándolo todo, haciendo comentarios y dando sugerencias. Por primera vez Harry pensó que tal vez para el rubio ser mago y conservar sus costumbres y tradiciones familiares era algo importante más allá de la sangre y esas cosas que los llevaron a la guerra.

– Oye ¿Me ayudarías con esto? –Dijo señalando la estancia, pero dando a entender mucho más.

– Potter sólo son tres semanas de vacaciones. Jamás lograríamos hacer de ésta una casa habitable en ese tiempo…

– Lo sé. Pero podemos hacerlo de a poco. ¿No crees?

Draco se encontraba en el medio de una habitación que seguramente fue una sala de recibo o un salón de descanso familiar. Podía imaginar claramente cómo debería verse con un nuevo papel tapiz y el mobiliario remozado.

– Tomaría mucho tiempo y dinero… ¿Eres consciente de ello? –Sintió los brazos de Harry tomarlo por detrás y apoyó sus manos sobre las del moreno a la vez que sentía el suspiro del chico en su cuello.

– No creí tener tiempo para nada que no fuera morir a manos de Voldemort… Esto sería un paso hacia delante.

– Supongo que puedo ayudar, pero ahora Potter tengo hambre ¿Qué harás para remediarlo?

 

***

 

Ambos muchachos disfrutaron de la cena que el elfo les preparó entre quejas de falta de elementos adecuados. Harry meditó seriamente en que estaba descuidando el legado de Sirius. Por otra parte, pensaba que no era como si su padrino realmente amara aquella casa oscura y lo que representó en su vida. Sin embrago, oía a Draco y la pasión tan ajena al rubio con la que comentaba acerca de cada detalle o retrato. Si es que Harry creía que ni la odiosa Walburga se atrevería a insultar al heredero de Lucius desde su retrato. Era evidente que Draco Malfoy había nacido y sido educado para ser el “señor” de una mansión y el cabeza de una familia como la de Sirius. El moreno se sintió completamente inadecuado y se preguntó qué diablos hacía junto a un mago que representaba todo aquello contra lo que había luchado; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabía con la certeza más absoluta que era el rubio Slytherin quien debía estar en ese momento junto a él.

– ¿Qué? Esa mirada Gryffinpuff me resulta molesta.

– Me preguntaba cómo rayos hacer para quedarnos justo aquí, así.

– Harry… No nos hace bien imaginar cosas. Sólo aprovechemos que tenemos estas tres semanas sin apurones, ni horarios prohibidos, ni prefectos o conserjes que puedan separarnos.

– Errr, Draco…

– ¡Por Mordred, Potter! Quita esa cara de tonto.

– No. –Ambos echaron a reír ante lo estúpida que había sonado esa respuesta– No tengo cara de tonto.

– Continúa diciéndotelo y tal vez alguna vez sea cierto.

– ¡Hey!

–Anda ya, dime qué sucede.

– ¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación?

– Oh… Errr… Seguro.

– ¡Kreacher!

El ligero sonido del elfo apareciéndose resonó en los oídos de Draco.

– ¿Qué habitación destinaste para Draco?

– Señor Harry Potter, Kreacher terminó de arreglar la habitación del amo Regulus para el amo Malfoy, Señor.

A Harry no se le pasó el trato de respeto servil del elfo para con Draco y cómo establecía diferencias entre ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Recién acabas? Pero si hace dos semanas te informé que tendría visitas.

– Kreacher lo siente. ¡Kreacher se castigará! Pero Kreacher pensó que era alguno de los Gryffindors amigos de Harry Potter y…

– ¡Basta! ¿No preparaste una habitación porque qué? –Interrumpió el moreno.

– ¡Oh, sí! Kreacher preparó la que Harry Potter solía usar.

– ¿La que compartía con los chicos durante la Guerra?

– Potter, veamos qué nos preparó tu elfo doméstico.

La voz de Draco era claramente una amenaza para Kreacher y cuando estaba por reclamarle vio la mirada casi feliz de la pequeña criatura y lo dejó pasar. El moreno no recordaba haber entrado nunca a la habitación de Regulus, el hermano menor de su padrino. Le gustó que a diferencia del resto de la casa, esa estancia pareciera cuidada y limpia. Los colores iban del verde –típico pensó no sin ironía– al azul profundo con algunos toques o tal vez fuera… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tono…? ¡Peltre! –¡Patadas mentales!– ¡¿Peltre?! ¿En qué mierda se estaba convirtiendo?

– Es una recámara adecuada Harry, gracias.

Harry se le quedó viendo sin reaccionar. Suponía que era el momento de decir “Buenas noches” y desaparecer, pero no quería. No se había planteado seriamente que tal vez querría compartir habitación con Draco, más allá de sus fantasías sexuales cada vez más explícitas, lo que en rigor de verdad no era una base muy sólida para encarar esta situación particular.

– ¿Tú dónde duermes? –La bomba verbal cayó de lleno en la cabeza del moreno.

–Creo que en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

– ¿Crees? ¡Harry-estúpido-ignorante-Potter! Eres el dueño de casa ¿Por qué coños no usas la habitación principal?

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera meditar o intentar una respuesta, el rubio ya estaba llamando a Kreacher, quien al ver el enojo del rubio empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra uno de los postes de la cama.

– ¡Kreacher! Te prohibo que te des golpes hasta nuevo aviso –El elfo miró medio atontado al chico Malfoy– ¿Está lista la recámara principal para tu señor?

Los ojos de ambos –sirviente y mago– eran enormes, verdes y confusos.

– Draco está bien.

–No trates de cubrirlo Potter. Kreacher sabe perfectamente que tus habitaciones deben estar esperándote listas siempre.

– Perdón amo Malfoy, señor. Kreacher preparará la habitación y Kreacher…

– Kreaacher ya se va. –Cortó duramente Draco.

Harry miraba al rubio, quien al verse nuevamente solo con él se acercó a continuar con su regaño.

– Potter, tu elfo deméstico me llamó “amo” y no le corregiste, no te respeta y tú lo dejas pasar ¿Qué haces?… Potter…

Harry empujó a Draco contra la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio, sin perder tiempo ya estaba besándolo.

– Potter… Pott… Harry… –No pudo ahogar el pequeño gemido de placer que se escapó de su garganta ante la concienzuda conquista de sus labios y boca.

El Gryffindor sonrió dentro del beso. Draco era tan fácil de manipular algunas veces. Él sólo quería oírle esos soniditos que le ponían a mil. El sonido de la aparición del malhumorado elfo no lo bajó de las piernas de Draco.

– Ya está amo Malfoy. Kreacher ya preparó la recámara para el Harry Potter.

– El amo Potter, elfo atrevido –lo más alarmante del regaño fue la ausencia de enfado o molestia en el tono.

– Retírate Kreacher. Ahora. –Aclaró Harry antes de que al elfo le diera un ataque de los suyos. Esperó el ligero sonido de la desaparición y volvió a atacar los labios de Draco. Sus manos enredadas en los suaves mechones del otro chico y sus piernas rodeando las caderas enfundadas en los pantalones grises.

– ¡Merlín, Harry! –Suspiró Draco afirmando sus manos en la baja espalda de su… ¿chico?... ¿amante?... ¿novio?

– Eres perfecto –Soltó mirándolo serio a los ojos– Eres condenadamente hermoso y educado y…

– ¿Crees que soy…?

– … guapo, sexy, malcriado, caprichoso, berrinchudo y aquí eres… perfecto.

Draco sabía que era guapo ¡Tenía espejos, muchas gracias!, pero no se consideraba hermoso, eso era como muy femenino ¿no? y él definidamente no era una chica; también sabía que era todo eso que Harry decía y aún otras cosas más, pero distaba de la perfección casi tanto como de despertarse squib una mañana. Continuaba sentado al borde de la cama con Harry sobre sus piernas apresándolo con fuerza.

– Duerme conmigo.

Ninguno de los dos pestañeó siquiera, el rubio estaba atrapado entre la intensa mirada verde y la incredulidad de haber sugerido aquello.

– ¿Aquí?

– No Potter, en las mazmorras –Okay, sistema de defensa funcionando a nivel aceptable– Claro que aquí. El lecho es amplio y no es como si fuéramos a estar incómodos…

– Sí.

– … y además dije dormir, no romperíamos la regla de ver qué pasa ni…

– Sí.

– …te presionaré a…

– Draco he dicho que sí desde la primera vez. –Y procedió a besarlo antes de bajar de sus piernas– Supongo que quieres bañarte. Mientras lo haces iré a mi recámara – Donde sea que se encuentre, pensó divertido– a hacer lo mismo.

  
***

  
Draco tenía a Harry gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Completamente enredado entre los brazos y piernas del moreno. Una de sus manos bajo el pantalón del pijama de algodón acariciando apenas la cabeza del pene con la palma ahuecada. Sabía que eso volvía loco de necesidad al chico y disfrutaba sentir cómo se enardecía. Había algo sumamente íntimo y correcto en hacerlo por fin en una cama, en casa, a sabiendas de que luego dormirían juntos y sin despedidas a los apurones para volver cada quien a sus dormitorios o clases. No podía creer que aún no hubieran follado, jamás esperó tanto con nadie. Y después la guerra y Voldemort de huésped en la Mansión fueron excelentes controladores de su libido adolescente. Harry mordió su labio inferior como recordándole en qué estaban cuando Draco escuchó voces que se acercaban, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que la puerta se abriera y una estridente voz se hiciera oír.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?! _¡DEPULSO!_

  
***

  
De Ron Weasley se podían decir muchas cosas. Que era leal, impulsivo, un gran estratega y Gryffindor hasta el último de sus rojos cabellos. Lo que nadie podría decir jamás de él es que midiera oportunamente sus reacciones. Draco pudo comprobarlo cuando sintió su cuerpo estrellándose contra el muro de la habitación al recibir de lleno el hechizo del otro mago. Su último pensamiento consciente fue para Harry a quien vio caer pesadamente en la alfombra.

Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Todo dolía, ¿Cuándo fue cruciado? Mierda… ¡Draco! Con dificultad abrió sus ojos y trató de enfocar la mirada. Estaba en la cama de Draco.

– ¡Harry! Mira Hermione ya volvió en sí.

– ¡Finite incatatem! Esperamos antes de llamar a los Aurores hasta que tú reaccionaras. –Explicó Hermione con preocupación en la voz.

– Sí compadre, no quería noquearte de esa manera

 

El hechizo lo rozó y Harry con dolor se sentó para sentir al momento las suaves manos de su amiga colocándole sus gafas. Al mirar vio al rubio tirado en la alfombra atado mágicamente en la posición más incómoda que se le podía ocurrir. Casi se tiró sobre el cuerpo inerte y lo tomó entre sus brazos c –c lo que le valió un azote doloroso en todas sus terminales nerviosas.

– ¡Draco! Draco, nene… –Su mirada dolida se elevó hacia sus amigos– ¡Accio varita! –Para consternación de los demás, la varita de Draco voló a la mano extendida del moreno, quien rompió las ligaduras mágicas sobre el joven entre sus brazos– ¡Ennervate!

Draco apenas abrió sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, dejando que su cuerpo cayera como peso muerto sobre muslos y torso de Harry.

– Draco… ¡Malfoy!

Recién notó la sangre sobre sus pijamas, oía a sus amigos hablándole, gritando algo, pero no quería pensar el ellos. Si lo hiciera, probablemente cruciaría el culo de Ron hasta que Draco reaccionara y no quería. Abrazando al rubio se apareció en San Mungo. Si alguien se asombró de ver aparecer al Salvador con el hijo de Malfoy, ambos muchachos en pijamas y ensangrentados, fue lo suficientemente profesional como para callarlo de momento.

  
 ***.*.***

 

 **EL PROFETA**   
_ Harry Potter atacado en confuso episodio _

_Londres.- En un episodio que aún no se esclarece y por causas que se tratan de establecer, el Niño que vivió y venció, Harry Potter, llegó en horas de la noche de ayer al Atrio de Apariciones de San Mungo con heridas de diversa consideración trayendo consigo al mago Draco Malfoy en estado de inconsciencia. Según se pudo saber la condición de este último es reservada debido a las lesiones que presentaba._ _  
_ _El cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio Inglés de Magia tomó cartas en la investigación de forma oficiosa, dado que los jóvenes no radicaron ninguna denuncia._ _  
_ _Edward Townsend, corresponsal._

  
***

  
Hermione miraba a su novio, quien se movía como león encadenado por la habitación. La muchacha vio el dolor y la ira fría en los ojos de Harry al irse con Malfoy entre sus brazos. Suponía que Harry estaba buscando ayuda para el otro mago, pero no consideró inteligente tratar de seguirlo. De hecho, haber venido para convencer al chico de cambiar sus planes no lo había sido. Sin embargo, se dejó contagiar por el entusiasmo de Ron y su familia y no se le ocurrió en ningún momento que Harry pudiera no estar solo. Debió pensarlo cuando Kreacher intentó negarles el acceso a la casa, aunque ninguno de los dos le hizo el menor caso al elfo doméstico de los Black. Debió saberlo cuando el sirviente de Harry les dijo que su amo estaba en “la habitación del amo Régulus” y trató de impedir que abriera la puerta. ¡Merlín poderoso! Debió evitar que Ron estrellara de esa manera el cuerpo de Malfoy contra los muros al ver que era Harry quien se enroscaba alrededor del otro muchacho. ¡Y por todo lo bueno de este mundo! ¿Por qué no preguntó antes de asumir nada al despertar su amigo? Si Harry acabara odiándolos por esto la bruja no se sorprendería demasiado.

– No entiendo Mione… ¿Qué diablos le hizo ese hijo de una mantícora? Maldito mortífago. –La voz de Ron llena de confusión y preocupación la transportó a otro momento cuando palabras similares salieron de su propia boca.

 _“– ¡Aléjate de él maldito mortífago!..._

 _– Ennervate…_

 _– ¿Draco?... Hermione ¿Draco? … ¿Por qué no me desarmaste?...”_

¡Por la puta Morgana! Harry y Malfoy estaban juntos y ella no lo vio o no lo quiso ver. Hermione recordó todos los momentos del último tiempo entre los dos muchachos y quería darse patadas mentales ¡Era tan evidente!

  
****

 

– Lo siento señor Potter –decía el medimago–, pero no puedo permitirle el ingreso a su habitación o darle más información. Como el señor Malfoy ya es mayor no es necesario llamar a sus padres, no obstante es lo que debería hacer usted y dar parte a las autoridades del ataque…

– Por favor… –No le importaba si debía rogar o dar órdenes, nadie lo mantendría alejado de Draco– Debo estar con él.

– Señor Potter, Harry, entiende muchacho, solamente familia.

– Pero él es mi familia –tampoco era una completa mentira había algún Potter casado con una Black en algún punto de su árbol genealógico y eso contaba ¿No?– Somos familia.

– ¿Cómo está eso chico?

– Draco es… él es… nosotros… él es mi heredero y… errr mi prometido. –Okay, llegó el momento de mentir.

Probablemente si un desfile de hadas y centauros bailando al compás de violines encantados por vampiros irrumpía en el hall, el medimago no se mostraría más azorado. Para cuando el hombre mayor reaccionó el chico en pijamas ya estaba junto a la cama de su paciente.

– Draco. Draco. ¡Mierda! Esto es mi culpa. –El susurro dolido del muchacho no alcazaba a hacer claro lo que decía para el hombre que entró tras él.

– Sólo duerme, Harry. El riesgo de un coma físico está presente porque luego del golpe en su región occipital no recuperó la conciencia, pero…

– Sí lo hizo, abrió los ojos un momento.

– Harry, tu mmmm… tu prometido tiene marcas de ataduras en las muñecas, torso y extremidades inferiores. Un golpe serio en la región torácica provocado por el hechizo, más el traumatismo craneoencefálico del que te hablé antes. Dime muchacho ¿Quién o por qué fueron atacados? O… o… bueno… tú sabes, se les fue de las manos algún juego y…

– ¡¿CREE QUE YO LE HICE ESO?! –Harry miraba descreído y asqueado al otro mago y eso obligó al hombre a continuar.

– Muchacho debes declarar qué sucedió.

– Lo haré. No ahora. Necesito saber que él está bien y luego haré eso.

El medimago salió dejando al famoso Niño que venció dos veces parado junto a la alta cama en la que reposaba Draco Malfoy. El sonido de la aparición de Kreacher luego del llamado de su amo fue apenas perceptible entre los zumbidos de los distintos hechizos de control vital y demás que rodeaban al muchacho rubio.

– ¡Oh, Harry Potter, señor! ¡Kreacher es el culpable! ¡Kreacher debió obligar a ese traidor a la sangre a irse antes de herir al amo!... Ahora Kreacher se planchará las orejas antes de darse azotes.

– Cállate Kreacher. Tráeme ropa. Una túnica también.

– Sí amo. Kreacher ya traerá lo que los amos necesiten.

Harry realizó un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo y esperó hasta poder vestir ropas limpias. El elfo doméstico trajo incluso ropa para Draco. El chico se sentó junto a la cama del rubio y se quedó allí por horas esperando y tan sólo mirando su piel, cabellos y labios, orando por ver el gris de sus enojados ojos pronto. Perdió la noción del tiempo, de las personas que entraban y salían del cuarto; en dos oportunidades casi hechiza a un joven medimago, quien intentó sacarlo en una y se negó a darle información en otra. No supo qué lo frenó, pero sabía que o despertaban a Draco Malfoy o él destruía hasta el último de esos ladrillos. En algún punto la ira dio paso al temor y empezó a negociar con cualquier deidad de turno y con el mismo Draco.

– Mira, bueno… esto… yo nunca estuve errr… así… con un chico… y emmm… oye si tú quieres está bien y… yo… yo… ya sabes haría lo que… ¡Mierda! Haría como quisieras y… eso… Pero para bueno, para “hacerlo” debes despertar Malfoy…

– ¿Me dirías amo Malfoy?

La voz de Draco era baja y sonaba rasposa, pero era él mismo nuevamente y sólo eso importaba.

– Amo Malfoy señor, si quieres –le dijo con una sonrisa cansada al tiempo que rozaba los cabellos rubios.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió e ingresó el medimago mayor seguido de varios más.

– Señor Malfoy es bueno tenerlo de nuevo entre nosotros. Su prometido ya estaba preocupado.

Harry supo del asombro del otro chico porque apenas apretó su mano, aunque no demostró nada más.

– ¿Mi prometido se encuentra bien? –Si sería rastrera esa serpiente. Casi muerto y con su voz apenas en un susurro y seguía maquinando y manipulando.

– Él solamente se llevó un golpe y un buen susto jovencito, pero podemos decir con confianza que está bien.

Luego del chequeo y de quedar nuevamente solos, Harry no sabía cómo empezar a explicar nada y comenzó a pasearse frente a la cama.

– Potter suéltalo de una vez.

– Yo, sí, es que… O sea, no me dejaban acompañarte y me explicaron que únicamente tu familia estaba autorizada a recibir información y yo entonces decidí decir que éramos familia y simplemente salió así.

Harry sentía sus mejillas arder. Al mirar al Slytherin vio su gesto de diversión mezclado con una mirada nublada a base de pociones.

– Cuando me despierte deberemos iniciar una operación de control de daños –dijo Draco antes de ceder al sueño.

  
 ***.*.***

 

 **EL PROFETA**   
_ ¡HARRY POTTER SE CASA! _

_ _   
_Londres.- Sí estimados lectores, como lo leen: Harry Potter se encuentra comprometido en matrimonio, según confirmaron nuestras fuentes. El elegido del Salvador del Mundo Mágico no es otro sino el atractivo, riquísimo y mortífago reformado, Draco Malfoy. Ayer nuestras fuentes fueron testigos del tierno amor que los jóvenes se profesan al ver los cuidados del Niño-que-vivió para con su pareja. Se hizo evidente para quienes prestaron atención que los magos conviven, dado que ambos vestían sus pijamas a la hora de ingresar a San Mungo y por el trato deferencial hacia los dos del elfo doméstico que les sirve.  
Esto llevó a una servidora a preguntarse desde cuándo están juntos estos muchachos tan notorios de nuestra sociedad. Hagamos memoria queridos lectores: Harry Potter testificó a favor de los Malfoy en los juicios que se les siguieron y todos supimos en ese momento que Draco Malfoy y de su madre, Narcissa, en distintas oportunidades salvaron la vida del Elegido. También supimos que la varita que utilizó el mago para vencer al Señor Tenebroso no era la suya sino la del heredero de Lucius Malfoy y varios nos preguntamos cómo pudo ser posible, aunque ahora se aclara, pues probablemente los jóvenes compartan , dada su relación, algún tipo de vínculo mágico. Un amigo de la pareja nos decía que los más cercanos conocen la relación desde antes de la muerte de Sirius Black, pero que ambas familias decidieron esperar hasta la mayoría de edad de los contrayentes y que el conflicto que aquejaba al Mundo Mágico se solucionara antes de darla a conocer.  
Lo lamentamos por Ginevra Weasley y tantas brujitas y magos ilusionados con un final feliz con nuestro Harry. Draco Malfoy se ha asegurado de sacarlo de circulación del mercado matrimonial tempranamente.  
En la edición de mañana les traeremos más detalles de esta historia que tiene en vilo los corazones de todos.  
Rita Skeeter, sociales._

  
***

  
Los muchachos se miraban en estado de shock. Harry odiaba a la prensa, Draco no necesitaba que el moreno se lo dijera y él detestaba sentirse así de expuesto.

–¡Maldito Comadreja! ¡Puto cabrón descerebrado!

– ¡Draco, basta! Déjalo, ahora debemos salir de esto.

– Nos iremos y…

– Nadie irá a ningún lado –el tono frío y tan odiado por Harry de Lucius Malfoy cortó sin piedad las palabras de su hijo.

–Padre.

Desde la cama Draco se veía casi frágil, aunque dueño de sí y eso era bueno pensó el mago mayor.

– Lucius usted no…

– Potter –ese arrastre hizo que Harry callara– Veo que Skeeter decía la verdad por lo menos en parte.

– Bueno, sí, pero…

– Evidentemente mi hijo no vive contigo, eso sería irrisorio siendo ambos estudiantes en Hogwarts. Ahora bien, ¿De dónde sacaron los periodistas que pronto contraerán matrimonio? O mejor aún ¿Por qué mejor no me explican qué hace mi hijo ingresado en este lugar?

– Padre fuimos atacados –la ceja de Lucius se elevó peligrosamente–, en realidad Harry no, pero recibió parte del hechizo porque estaba cerca.

– Fue un malentendido y lo sabes Draco.

– No lo fue. Él quiso atacarme –los ojos claros se posaron firmes en las facciones crispadas del otro.

– Pero porque creyó que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué creyó Potter? ¿Que te abrazabas a mí porque estaba violándote?

El hechizo de silencio los envolvió devolviéndoles a la realidad. Po supuesto Lucius Malfoy no permitiría que los malditos chismosos oyeran una discusión así de sabrosa para Skeeter y su caterva de carroñeros.

– Creo que pensaron que me habías hechizado o algo así.

– ¡Joder! ¡Eso sí que es grandioso Potter!

– Draco. –El tono de advertencia de Harry no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los rubios.

– ¡Silencio ambos! –Con eso logró que ambos chicos lo miren– ¿Abrazados dónde? Draco explícame qué rayos está pasando.

– Nosotros estábamos en la cama padre.

– Ya veo. ¿Y dónde precisamente estaría esa cama?

– En Grimmauld Place.

– La casa de los Black. ¿Qué hacías allí Draco?

– Paso mis vacaciones como invitado de Harry Potter, padre.

– ¿No hay camas en la Mansión Black que debes compartir la suya?

– En realidad era técnicamente la mía y si lo piensas no llegamos a pasar una noche allí.

Harry observaba el intercambio entre incrédulo y molesto.

– Escaso tiempo que les bastó para terminar en San Mungo y en la tapa de El profeta – el tono sardónico no se le escapó a ninguno de los muchachos.

– Eso no es culpa nuestra.

– ¡Oh! Cállate Draco y óiganme ambos –Draco inconscientemente buscó la mano de Harry sobre los cobertores y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras veía a su padre caminar maquinalmente por la habitación.

– Para el Mundo Mágico desde esta mañana ustedes son pareja y, por lo que dice Skeeter, desde hace mucho, lo que podría jurar no es cierto; aunque ayer podía asegurar que ustedes dos se odiaban. En fin, el caso es que ahora nos toca el control de daños y a eso vamos.

Harry apenas pudo pensar en la similitud de los pensamientos entre padre e hijo, cuando ya estaban relatando sin detalles la situación. El ex mano derecha de Voldemort sólo interrumpía para pedir alguna precisión.

– Y básicamente eso es todo. –Puntualizó Harry.

– Es decir, mantienen alguna “relación”, nadie sabe de ella, se refugiaron en tu casa y el chico Weasley casi mata a mi hijo. Típico argumento de folletín, pero ya qué.

– No meta a Ron en esto.

– Él se metió solito, Potter.

– Pero en parte es mi culpa.

– Eso es un hecho que nadie pone en duda.

Draco apretó la mano del moreno que sostuvo todo el rato.

– ¿Qué sugieres padre?

– Hay dos situaciones que debemos controlar; la primera es el ataque y la segunda el presunto compromiso.

– ¿No sería al revés? –Cuestionó Harry más por costumbre de ir en contra de los rubios Malfoy que por otra cosa.

– No Potter. Ninguno de ustedes vio a los atacantes. ¿Grimmauld Place sigue bajo Fidelio? –Los muchachos asintieron– Potter no te pongas a vociferar hasta el final. Usaremos la situación de tus padres y su guardián. Alguien dio la información, tal vez sin intención y llegó a oídos equivocados.

– Eso implicaría involucrar a la Orden, Malfoy.

– Necesariamente, pero ¿Quién dudaría de ellos? El caso es que dos o tres magos ingresaron a tu casa, los encontraron, primero a Draco y tú, al oír los hechizos, fuiste en su auxilio así como estabas y te atacaron a traición. Cuando recobraste el conocimiento Draco se hallaba maniatado inconsciente, con su varita iniciaste el ataque para defenderlos y los cobardes se dieron a la fuga, no los seguiste porque lo único que importaba en ese instante era la salud de ambos.

– ¿Alguien creerá una farsa tan rocambolesca?

– La gente adora las teorías de conspiración y en nuestra posición somos blanco fácil para cualquiera de los dos bandos de la guerra.

– ¿En su posición?

– No Potter, nuestra posición –dijo señalando con elegancia a los tres–. Todos tenemos enemigos e imagina ahora cómo reaccionarán algunos a una relación entre ustedes, muchos buscarían venganza y de eso nos aprovecharemos, ya que es evidente que no quieres descubrir la participación de tus amigos en esto.

Harry odiaba ese tipo de mentiras o engaños que ocultaban situaciones en beneficio de otras cuestiones, pero veía el punto del mago mayor.

– Ahora el tema del compromiso –continuó hablando Malfoy–. Como sabrás Potter, para nosotros un lazo de esa naturaleza es algo del todo serio e importante. Draco desde la cuna ha estado prácticamente destinado a una jovencita o joven –ambas posibilidades fueron contempladas obviamente– y con tu arranque esos cuasi acuerdos quedaron en entredicho.

– Pero, Malfoy…

– Óyeme y después me dirás. Podemos decir que es cierto que se esperaba a que ambos terminen sus estudios en Hogwarts antes de realizar ningún anuncio formal de intenciones. Eso sin contar con que jamás un Malfoy y casi ningún Black se ha comprometido sin la debida ceremonia y mucho menos sin la anuencia de sus padres. Narcissa hará circular el correcto rumor, deberemos mantener un frente unido por el bien de la familia.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y permanecieron en silencio ante lo que parecía un discurso ministerial en toda regla.

– Además, diremos que el acuerdo matrimonial es un hecho –continuó Lucius al notar la falta de reacción de los jóvenes– y que fue llevado en la más absoluta intimidad para evitar reacciones del tipo obtenido en esta oportunidad.

– Pero mis amigos saben que es mentira.

– Harry si uno de ellos habla, los Aurores tomarán cartas en el asunto. Fue un ataque.

– Draco tú y yo sabemos que no lo fue, Ron es incapaz de herirme voluntariamente.

– Lo único que sé es que me arrancaron de mi lecho a punta de hechizos y que si no fuera por tu intervención seguiría atado en aquella alfombra desangrándome. Admite que lo que dice mi padre es casi exacto y solamente mantenemos a tus “amigos” en las sombras.

Una parte de Harry aceptaba plenamente lo que Draco exponía, otra parte odiaba profundamente la facilidad de estos astutos magos para el encubrimiento y el engaño y se descubrió incluso una tercera parte que sencillamente odiaba a las otras dos ¿Estaría perdiendo por fin el juicio? Simplemente asintió sin mucha convicción.

– Bien, una vez autoricen a Draco a retirarse de aquí lo haremos por el hall central.

– ¡Allí estará la Prensa!

– Precisamente y nosotros nos mostraremos como una familia unida.

– Pero eso será un circo.

– No Potter. Enviaremos un comunicado a las redacciones vía lechuza. En ese momento únicamente permitiremos que nos fotografíen mientras nos retiramos, porque somos magos generosos y civilizados.

– ¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo pensaste todo eso Lucius?

La ceja del rubísimo Malfoy mayor se alzó hasta alturas no vistas anteriormente por Harry. En realidad Lucius había llegado a San Mungo decidido a matar a Potter por la agresión a su heredero y la sarta de sinsentidos de los periódicos, aunque eso le significara terminar en alguna recóndita isla para evitar el encierro. Sin embargo, le bastaron algunos minutos para ver la inmensa oportunidad que el muchacho representaba para su familia y la evidente atracción entre los chicos. Tener al mismísimo Harry Potter de su lado era un regalo adelantado de Yule. Debería agradecer a Draco. ¿Sería otro plan de su hijo, uno que increíblemente sí funcionaba? No parecía, vista la continua caricia de la pálida mano a la de Potter; de todas maneras esperaría para cuestionarle a solas.

  
***

  
Los medimagos consideraban que Draco estaba bien. El problema había sido el golpe no el hechizo así que autorizaron su partida pasado el mediodía de la segunda jornada. Allí surgió el “gran” problema.

– No iré. De ninguna maldita manera.

– Potter.

– Déjalo padre. Él tiene razón, no hay un motivo real para que él vaya a Wiltshire y lo sabes.

– Pero sí uno aparente, Draco –contraatacó Lucius– De todas maneras sería cuestión de que vayan a la Mansión, no que se queden allí.

Draco arqueó su ceja y Harry que se le extraviaron un par de latidos. ¿Había insinuado Malfoy lo que parecía?

– Ya Potter, no me mires así. Es evidente que ambos pensaban pasar las vacaciones juntos, así que nadie tiene por qué sabotear sus planes. Aunque claro está, ambos deberán asistir a los festejos en la Mansión.

– Pero si ni tu hijo iba a hacerlo –se obstinó el chico acomodando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

– Harry, ahora que “no hay nada que esconder” –la ironía teñía la voz de Draco– sería muy extraño si no asistimos ¿No crees?

– No. –Sin embargo, una sola mirada a los ojos de Draco fue suficiente para hacerle ceder una vez más. ¡Ya se enteraría Ron Weasley de todo lo que le estaba costando su estupidez!

– Claramente que nuestro heredero y su prometido no estén presentes sería una falta de respeto intolerable para la familia y para la sociedad.

– Padre, la “sociedad” nos aborrece, dudo que les preocupe si estoy o no. Lo que me preocupa es que esto puede ser sumamente negativo para la imagen de Potter. – Finalizó de hablar apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

– Draco. –La entonación molesta de su nombre puso al rubio en movimiento. Terminó de ajustar su capa y asumió una postura imposiblemente erguida.

– Estoy listo. –Su voz era nieve pura y sonó mal a los oídos de ambos jóvenes.

El hall de acceso a San Mungo era el circo que había predicho Harry y algo más. Los Aurores estaban allí como barrera humana, había periodistas y no pocos curiosos, quienes callaron por espacio de un segundo al ver aparecer a los tres magos y estallaron en preguntas y comentarios al segundo siguiente.

– ¿Es cierto que ya estaban juntos en el Torneo de los tres magos?

– ¿Cómo planean solucionar el “temita” de los herederos? ¿Es cierto que los Malfoy pueden ir contra natura y gestar sin importar su sexo?

– ¡ASESINOS! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA, ASESINOS!

Y así decenas de voces y comentario. Harry se vio tentado en más de una ocasión en hechizar a los más ofensivos y a considerar que la gente estaba realmente enferma si se atrevía decir alguna de esas estupideces más alocadas. Entre toda esa romería, la voz de Lucius surgió nítida y elegantemente helada.

– Señores, mi familia ya envió su declaración a los distintos medios del Mundo Mágico. Ahora queremos retirarnos a disfrutar la temporada festiva a nuestro hogar y es lo que les sugiero hacer a todos. Buenas tardes.

– Señor Malfoy. ¡Señor Malfoy!...

– ¡Harry! ¿Te cuentas entre esa “familia” ya?

Los gritos acompañaron su caminar hasta las chimeneas donde claramente los tres pronunciaron “Mansión Malfoy”.

 

 ***.*.***

 

 _Narcissa: por tu bien espero que esta charada no hiera al chico Potter a quien he llegado a estimar en el último tiempo o te juro por la magia que corre por nuestras venas que te arrepentirás.  
Andrómeda Tonks.-_

 

***

  
Narcissa, envuelta en una impecable túnica azul hielo miraba concentradamente las llamas de la chimenea. Cuando su marido le transmitió las novedades y sus planes la noche anterior, ella solamente pensaba en Draco. No era la más maravillosa de las madres, pero ese niño lo era todo en su vida. Amaba a su hijo con pasión de hechicera antigua, por él enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso y lo haría otra vez. No había un día que no lamentara profundamente las miserias que acompañaron los últimos tres años de su heredero. Ahora, mientras esperaba a los hombres de su vida tomó el voto privado de ayudar a su no tan niño a ser feliz y si Harry Potter era lo que Draco deseaba para serlo, pues Narcissa Black Malfoy se lo daría en bandeja de plata.  
A diferencia de Lucius, quien vio la oportunidad política y social del asunto, ella veía la posibiliad de devolver la luz a los ojos de Draco. Porque Cissy notaba las nubes detrás del hielo en la mirada de su hijo, veía la confusión, el desencanto y el dolor por el rechazo que el chico tan hábilmente ocultaba tras su semblante siempre compuesto y remoto.

Las llamas cambiaron de color y apareció Draco seguido de cerca por el chico Potter. Lucius cerró la conexión a la red flu antes de saludarla. Narcissa se acercó a su hijo y con un elegante movimiento acarició sus mejillas.

– Bienvenido a casa Draco. –Miró a Harry y con un esbozo de sonrisa que recordó al chico las primeras que le dedicara el rubio, también lo saludó– Bienvenido sea señor Potter.

– Gracias señora Malfoy –el muchacho apenas controlaba la incomodidad que lo embargaba–. Por favor llámeme simplemente Harry.

Narcissa volvió a sonreír y esta vez un rayo de calidez se asomó fugazmente a sus ojos.

– En ese caso, te invito Harry, a que me llames “simplemente” Narcissa.

Draco sonrió de lado y miró la reacción de su padre, quien si encontró algo extraño en la actitud de la dama, no lo demostró.

– Cissy los eventos transcurrieron como lo habíamos previsto.

– Era de esperarse Lucius. Supongo Draco que querrás descansar antes de la cena.

Harry pensó que para ese momento faltaban horas y él quería salir de allí en ese preciso instante; así que sacó su león interior para interrumpir cualquier respuesta de Draco.

– En ese caso, me retiro. Gracias por su hospitalidad Narcissa…

– ¡Oh! Nada de eso Harry. Hoy descansarán y luego ya veremos. Lucius me ha dicho que no has dejado San Mungo desde hace casi dos días, así que tú también deberías descansar, luego de tomar una poción reconstituyente.

– Yo…

– Potter, mejor haz como te dice mi esposa. –La mirada que le dirigió el mago decía mucho más que sus palabras.

Los muchachos recorrieron las escaleras y pasillos que llevaban a la recámara de Draco en silencio. Harry ignoraba cómo comportarse, miraba al gélido rubio a su lado y trataba de encontrar en él al chico que lo había abrazado en la cama apenas dos noches atrás, buscaba en él al amante que a fuerza de besos y caricias lo llevó durantes esos pocos meses al paraíso; pero sólo veía al enemigo de tantos años, al mago que no dudaba en mirarlo con odio y hechizarlo sin piedad si se descuidaba. De alguna manera se encontró demore de una habitación amplia y clásicamente decorada. Los colores eran claros y fríos, los muebles le resultaron muy parecidos a los de la habitación de Régulus. Vio a Draco quitarse la túnica mientras abría una puerta doble y entraba en otra habitación adjunta. No teniendo más que hacer se acercó a un sofá y se sentó pesadamente. Acarició la seda del tapizado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. En esa posición lo encontró el rubio al salir del vestidor.

Ni en los sueños más delirantes se le ocurrió algo como eso a Draco. Se acercó y suavemente quitó el calzado de los pies del moreno; luego se sentó a su lado. Atrajo el cuerpo del chico dormido hacia sí y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre los almohadones que nunca entendió por qué su madre se empeñaba en colocar en esa recámara.

– Duerme Harry –susurró quitando las gafas del otro y dejándolas a un costado.

El sonido de la aparición de la elfina doméstica pasó por completo inadvertido para ambos jóvenes, al igual que el suave “Alohomora” que permitió a Narcissa comprobar lo dicho por Trixie pocos minutos después. Bastó una mirada a la actitud protectora de su hijo dormido para que su decisión se viera reforzada. Harry Potter se quedaría entre esos brazos.

  
***

  
El latido de un corazón bajo su oído lo fue despertando paulatinamente. Luego el ligero sonido de una risa contenida lo despejó, sin moverse y algo tenso encaró al rubio.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

– De ti –contestó sin apartar sus brazos del cuerpo de Harry–. Es la primera vez que despierto contigo todo enredado a mi cuerpo. Y luego la serpiente soy yo…

Esa pulla tranquilizó al moreno y se permitió disfrutar del calor que le brindaba el cuerpo largo y estilizado de Draco. También notó que tenía una de sus manos por dentro de la camisa del otro chico y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él.

– Algo de Slytherin debía tener para que el Sombrero insistiera tanto en enviarme a esa Casa ¿No te parece?

– ¿De qué rayos hablas?

– Nada importante.

– Harry. Habla. Aahora.

– Es historia antigua. En primero casi debí suplicar al Sombrero para que me envíe a Gryffindor como mis padres. No quería terminar en la misma Casa que…

– … que yo. Lo entiendo. ¿Tanto me despreciabas incluso en ese primer momento?

– No te despreciaba. Tenía miedo a lo desconocido y temía ser “malo”. Era apenas un niño.

– Lo mismo corre para mí ¿Sabes? Tenía once años y alardeé tratando de llamar la atención del héroe de todos.

– Draco, yo no lo sabía… Habías despreciado a las únicas personas que fueron amables conmigo: Hagrid y Ron.

Sus sencillas palabras quedaron pendientes entre ellos como si las sostuviera algún tipo de hilo invisible y su sentido caló hondo en ambos ¿Quién podía decir si las cosas serían distintas para ellos si ese día alguno de los dos hubiera actuado de otra manera?

– ¿En qué piensas?

– Harry tú –apretó y aflojó el abrazo– ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

– ¿Qué quieres oír? –Al sentir que los brazos que lo rodeaban se alejaban se aferró al rubio y continuó– Temo que si digo que sí te asustes y te alejes; temo que si digo que no o que no estoy seguro de qué siento, te ofendas y me desprecies.

– Sólo responde de una puñetera vez la pregunta. ¿Sientes algo o no?

– En este momento y quién sabe desde cuándo eres el dueño de mis pensamientos, de mis deseos… Espero como idiota una de tus miradas a través del Gran Salón, me enferma imaginarte con alguien más… Así que supongo que la respuesta es sí, siento “algo” por ti.

Casi demasiado lentamente, Draco se incorporó y tomó los labios de Harry en un beso necesitado y absolutamente sensual. El moreno se dejó caer entre el cuerpo del Slytherin y el respaldo del sofá y permitió al otro muchacho tomar lo que quisiera de él. Ese abandono fue como una bomba para los sentidos de Draco, quien únicamente quería llevar su relación a un punto donde nadie pudiera discutir que Harry Potter le pertenecía y él era de Harry.

– ¡Dioses! Te deseo.

– Draco… Draco… Vamos a casa.

– No creo llegar más lejos que a mi cama, Harry –dijo frotando su erección contra la más que despierta del otro mago, como para reforzar sus palabras.

– ¡Oh, Merlín! –Harry lamió sus labios mientras sus manos volaban a la camisa de su ¿Amante? ¿Novio?

– Para, Harry, para porque no creo que…

Ambos se miraron igualmente excitados y asustados.

– Cama. Ahora.

Las palabras siseadas por el Gryffindor bastaron para que Draco como pudo tomara su varita y los apareciera entre las cortinas de su lecho. Se arrodilló y atrajo a Harry a la misma posición para desabrochar apresurado los botones y demás que separaban sus manos de la piel del chico. Cuando le bajó de un tirón pantalones y ropa interior por debajo de las caderas, empujó a Harry de espaldas sobre el colchón y quitó las prendas. Nunca había visto a otro chico así de desnudo, desmadejado y sexy en su cama; el cuerpo de Harry se le antojó perfecto. Arrodillado entre las piernas del moreno tenía una visión completa de la excitación de Harry, suavemente pasó un dedo por el glande de esa polla que conocía tan bien y disfrutó al ver la agitación que hacía presa del chico, quien respiraba entre jadeos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Cerró su mano alrededor de la polla de Harry e inició un sube y baja apenas rozando al otro chico.

– Draco, Draco por favor. Sí, así, por favor. –No le importaba suplicar, necesitaba más, mucho más.

– Voy a comerte entero Potter. –Su voz salió baja antes de que lamiera levemente la depresión por debajo del glande del moreno.

– ¡Ah! ¡Mer…lín…!

Escuchar a su chico en ese estado de descontrol era glorioso, así que tomó todo lo que pudo en su boca y acariciando con la lengua fue soltando poco a poco esa carne tierna, dura y adictiva. Se ayudó con las manos, con una sostenía a Harry para que sus corcoveos no lo ahogaran y con la otra acariciaba donde sus labios no llegaban.

Harry veía destellos de luz detrás de sus ojos y sólo anhelaba más. ¿Más de qué? No sabía exactamente, sólo más. Cuando se sintió morir de goce, Draco abruptamente lo soltó, dejándolo en medio de un sollozo de insatisfacción. De pronto sintió una varita y un líquido aceitoso en su ano.

– Tranquilo amor… disfruta… es necesario para… bueno, ya sabes.

Harry sí sabía, no en balde vivió siete años en la torre de los leones, donde oyó y vio más de lo que muchos sospechaban. Sabía que sin preparación dolería y aún así decidió apresurar al rubio.

– Lo sé, sólo hazlo.

Sintió un largo dedo jugando con su entrada, tentándolo, mientras Draco volvía a tomarlo suavemente en su boca. El dedo invasor pasó el anillo muscular, pero Harry casi no lo notó pues toda su atención estaba puesta en los dientes y lengua de Draco acariciando golosamente su pene. Tampoco notó nada más allá de cierta molestia cuando ese primer dedo recibió la compañía de otros dos. Se sintió en la puta Gloria cuando esos dedos tocaron su próstata.

– Porfavorporfavorporfavor… Ah, Draco, no. Más, no…sí… Ahmmm…

Draco lubricó su miembro a través de un hechizo y como pudo se deshizo de sus pantalones, empujándolos con los pies para posicionarse en la entrada de su chico.

– Harry ¿Quieres así o prefieres darte vuelta?

– Así, así. Quiero verte.

Draco levantó las caderas morenas y despacio presionó un par de veces, hasta que logró pasar por esa carne que lo atenazaba agónicamente. Sabía que Harry sufriría algún dolor, pero era el cielo sentirlo a su alrededor tan ardiente y apretado. Esperó antes de moverse, con ternura enjugó las gotas de transpiración que caían por la frente de Harry hacia sus ojos; acomodando las piernas del otro muchacho rodeando sus caderas, se dejó caer hacia delante para besarlo. En algún punto el dolor cedió mientras Draco lo besaba y Harry se aferró a su cuello pidiendo que el otro entendiera sin palabras. El suave balanceo de las caderas del rubio fue su respuesta. El Gryffindor sufría y gozaba por igual hasta que Draco embistió su próstata haciéndole sollozar de placer. Ninguno de los dos supo quién empezó a gemir y a hablar primero, las palabras de amor y goce se mezclaban con jadeos y los sonidos de sus cuerpos húmedos. Probablemente duró poco, pero ellos no estaban interesados en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo y las reacciones de su amante. Cuando Harry llegó al orgasmo con Draco profundamente enterrado en él, lo hizo en medio de lágrimas que no sabía que derramaba. Sintió las últimas embestidas del rubio y su semen llenándolo; deseó con todas sus fuerzas no salir nunca de esa cama ni de los brazos pálidos que lo sostenían de la espalda. Nada lo preparó para las palabras susurradas con que Draco lo baño cubriendo momentáneamente cada herida y recuerdo mientras le hacía el amor:

– Te quiero, Harry Potter… ¡Dioses! Te quiero.

El rubio se dejó caer sin salir totalmente de Harry y besó sus labios casi con devoción. Con cuidado abandonó la cálida carne que lo recibiera y se acostó junto al moreno.

– Deberíamos bañarnos.

– Sí.

– ¿Puedes…?

– ¡Accio varita!

– ¡Oh!

– Fregotego.

– Gracias.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Duele?

– Nah, no más de lo que esperaba al menos. –Respondió besando apenas sus labios.

– Eso es bueno.

– Draco.

– ¿Sí? –Sentía que se dormía.

– Tú… lo que dijiste… o sea, quiero decir mientras tú… bueno eso.

– ¿Dije qué cosa?

– Ya sabes, que tú me…

– ¡Ah, eso!

La alegría en Harry casi desapareció ante esa respuesta despreocupada. Pero sintió los dedos largos del Slytherin bajo su mentón.

– En este momento y quién sabe desde cuánto tiempo antes, eres el dueño de mis pensamientos, de mis deseos… Espero como idiota tus sonrisas a través del Gran Salón y mataré al cabrón que se te acerque. Así que sí, puede decirse que siento “algo” por ti y que tú eres mío.

La risita adormilada de Harry acompañó la calma de ese momento.

– Potter no te atrevas a dejarme sin…

– Yo también Draco y tú lo sabes.

– Dilo.

– Okay. Te quiero y eres mío –el sonido molesto del rubio le provocó sonreír como idiota– y yo soy tuyo –concluyó enterrando la nariz en el cuello pálido y con esa fragancia que era sólo de Draco.

 

***

  
– No creo que bajen a cenar, Lucius.

– Draco jamás se saltaría las normas de etiqueta de esa manera.

Narcissa elevó la comisura de sus labios y muy Black en su gesto cuestionó:

– ¿Acaso olvidaste cuando…?

– Cissy ¡Por Salazar!

– ¡Oh! No te hagas el modosito conmigo, Lucius Malfoy. Que somos varios los que podemos dar fe de lo contrario.

– Narcissa, se supone que una bruja de tu posición no habla de sus experiencias ni mucho menos de los posibles antiguos amantes de su marido.

– Querido mío ¿Qué te puedo decir? A veces soy la prima de Sirius Black.

Lucius bufó muy poco malfoyescamente y ambos se dirigieron al comedor tomados del brazo.

  
***

 

El llanto de Ginny se clavaba en el corazón de todos. Hermione sabía que nada de lo que dijeran tendría valor a la luz de la mirada e Harry al ver herido a Malfoy. Habían pasado dos días y los chismes se multiplicaban casi sin medida. Aunque ella pudo leer entre líneas y los Malfoy no los delataron por el ataque de Ron –hecho que agradecía profundamente a su amigo– también era claro que los magos estaban juntos, al punto de no desmentir los rumores y de dejar juntos las instalaciones del Hospital del Mundo Mágico frente a la Prensa y demás testigos.

– No llores Gin. Es solo otro invento de esa lacra de Skeeter y los otros magos come-basura –la voz de Ron sonaba enojada, pero suave.

– Cállate Ron. ¿Acaso negarás que él estaba con la serpiente cuando fuiste a buscarlo?

– Bueno, no, pero…

Ginevra abandonó la cocina con los ojos bañados en lágrimas al ver el titular y la foto de la portada de la edición especial de El profeta. Hermiones se asomó por sobre el hombro de George y vio los rostros serios de Draco Malfoy y de Harry al dejar el hall de San Mungo, seguidos por el padre del rubio. No necesitó leer nada. Ginny tenía motivos sobrados para llorar.

 

***

  
Draco Malfoy despertó tratando de situarse como era su costumbre, cuando notó dos cosas: una, estaba en su cama; la otra, estaba solo. Se sentó y trató de ver algo.

– _“Lumus”_ –pudo ver que aún era de noche– ¿Harry? –El silencio era profundo– ¿Harry? ¡Mierda!  
Unas pisadas desde su izquierda le hicieron saltar en la cama varita en mano, para encontrarse de lleno con un muy desnudo Harry Potter.

– ¿Qué diablos?

– Baño. Frío.

Y con eso se acurrucó junto al rubio.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Potter estás helado! –La piel de Draco se estremeció al entrar en contacto con la de Harry.

– Pues caliéntame. –Al notar cómo sonó eso, carraspeó y rectificó– Pero no te entusiasmes… errr… aún…

– ¿Duele? ¡Ay, Potter! Eres un idiota. –Sintió al moreno removerse en sus brazos– ¡Trixie!

El sonido de la aparición de la elfina doméstica rompió el silencio de la estancia.

– Amito Draco ¿Qué puede hacer Trixie por su joven señor?

– Trae un vial de poción reconstituyente y uno del preparado especial de mi madre contra el dolor.

La elfina desapareció, mientras Harry se acomodaba mejor entre los cobertores.

– ¿Se te ocurrió que tu elfina podría estar durmiendo?

– ¿Y? Su única función es acudir cuando lo llamo y ahora debía hacerlo.

– No me gusta.

– Aquí tiene, amo Draco. Trixie preparó todo para el joven amo.

– Gracias Trixie. –La pobre criatura perdió el ritmo cardíaco con esas palabras– Puedes ir a descansar. Y tú –dijo sentándose mejor– te tomarás las pociones.

– En realidad odio tomar nada, yo…

– Nada. Madre es una gran pocionista y ésta –señaló el vial– es la que nos daba cada vez que Voldemort decidía cruciarnos o alguna tortura por el estilo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Harry decidiera tomar los viales, más para distraer la atención de su novio del asunto Riddle que por aceptar las pociones.

– ¿Draco?

– ¿Mmh?

– ¿Me dejas ese lado? Es que entré por el lado equivocado de la cama.

– ¡Por Circe! ¡Eres imposible!

Sin embargo, se apoyó en manos y rodillas y rodó sobre el Gryffindor hasta quedar a la izquierda nuevamente.

– ¿Draco?

– ¿Ahora qué, Potter?

– Te quiero.

En la oscuridad el rubio sonrió como el idiota enamorado que no creía ser y Harry se acurrucó sabiendo que había ganado otra pequeña victoria.

– Más te vale, Harry, más te vale.

O tal vez, sólo era un empate, ¿Pero a quién le interesaba, si así podía estar entre esos brazos de aquí en más?

Bendita bruma de eléboro.

 

 **FIN.-**


End file.
